


Something Amazing

by Hector_X_Paris



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Caste, Deception, Depression, F/M, Genderbending, Hatred, Hidden Idenity, Jealousy, Love, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues, Traditions, protective brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector_X_Paris/pseuds/Hector_X_Paris
Summary: Karna was the son of Surya by name. But was in actuality a Daughter of Surya, which also contributed to her mother abandoning her.Now in Chaldea she didn't need to hide and could be what she wanted. She'd fallen in love and was happy, content. When Arjuna was summoned, he threatened everything she had built up.With a unexpected surprise as well, it has made life for her a whole lot worse.





	1. Before Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prologue of sorts.

_Karna was an unwanted girl in a society dominated by men. She knew that much. With the way the old women who walked along the street looked at her, and how the men sneered at her lifestyle._

_Luckily her parents wanted her to be happy, and thus allowed her to dress as a male to ensure she was able to to all that she wanted. She trained like any other and even harder than most; because she needed to prove herself. Each and everyday she relentlessly trained until her body collapsed; she did so until all others forgot that she was female, all they could remember was a strong boy._

_She was happy, she could be what she wanted to be and have a successful life as a charioteer. Until the day that when the archery competition happened and she wanted to to prove herself to the Pandavas Only to be laughed at, mocked and degraded for her caste. But she wouldn't let that get her down; because that would prove she was another weak willed woman. When she went to defend herself did Duryodhana come to her defense, claiming that she was worthy and hoping to call her friend._

_It was in that moment did she realize that perhaps not all the world and it's people were that bad. She was given a kingdom and crowned it's King. She was happy with her friendship, with the life she now had. Duryodhana was a good man, one she could trust with her most darkest secret._

_"You are a woman," he had breathed when she revealed herself to him. His eyes were wide, but expression not angry or accusing as she had been expecting. His face soon filled with pride, a bright smile bursting out on his face. He gave a loud thundering laugh as he embraced her, his warm embrace making her sag in relief._

_"I had always thought that you were too rebellious to be a man. Only a female would have such convictions, determinations and ideas! Never fear, for I am always on your side," he told her seriously. He looked her deep in the eyes, making sure that she knew that._

_"Thank you," she whispered, eyes watering as she pulled him back into a hug. He sighed, and she felt his concern. "My friend."_

_"You still need to marry, I'm afraid. But I know of a woman who would be willing to help" he told her.  "But know that I will not look at you any differently than you are now. You are a good person and a great warrior who deserves everything you have been given. Never let anyone else tell you otherwise."_

_"Y..yes," Karna said to him, her voice full of determined conviction as she looked straight in his eyes. They both gave full smiles as they embraced each other; just like when he thought she was a male._

_And so she married Vrushali, who was nice and kind to her at first. Before being utterly upset to be wed to another woman; and began to take many lovers. Bearing the sons of those men as well, but as long as she was happy so would be Karna. She loved Vrushali's children like her own and they too returned that love; for the woman who would always make time for them._

_It had seemed that her father had sensed her plight, and gifted her with a child of her blood, in which she named-Vrishaketu. The children of Vrushali understood  that she held a special connection to him; and they loved him all the same. They played together, joked and eaten together. They were happy, until the Kurukshetra  War._

_All of them fell in battle, smiling as they realized that Karna's secret would remain intact with their deaths. Only Karna's son would would survive, and be raised by the man who murdered his mother. He was protective of Vrishaketu, and kind. He seemed to have a secret but so did Vrishaketu; and he would take his mother's secret to the grave._

* * *

* * *

 

_Arjuna was the most loved of his brothers. He had known for as long as he could remember. He had adored his mother and brothers, as well as the thrill of archery. He was a good prince who loved the people and they loved him._

_But he enjoyed pain, and evil deeds. He was broken as well. He knew that much; and he wanted to fix it and yet didn't yet want to lose that side of him. His brothers understood, yet were scared for and of him._

_Then that horrible man came._

_Karna._

_Nothing more than a charioteer who thought he could challenge a prince. He and his brothers laughed at his foolishness, and were angered by his pride._

_Then his damnable cousin-Duryodhana-had to proclaim him a friend and give him a kingdom. Make him a kings, mocking the Pandavas and what they represent. But they did not care, in the end; Karna was a Charioteer and not a King._

_Then Duryodhana had to challenge the gods themselves and try to defeat the Pandavas. They fought long and hard against them, Arjuna losing his brothers until it was simply him and Karna._

_Their fight made the gods themselves open the gates to witness their battles, Arjuna losing until Karna got his Chariot stuck. He knocked out Arjuna to get it out and when Arjuna awoke he killed Karna. Revealing in the victory, he did not understand the confliction on his mother's face._

_"Karna is...was my sister," he gasped when his mother-Kunti-revealed the truth to him._

_"Yes, the Daughter of Surya who I had to give away. I was to be married to the king and couldn't if I had a child with me. So I needed to give her away," Kunti said._

_"But she fought....a woman fought in a war," he mumbled. "I killed my own sister!"_

_"Arjuna-"_

_"Those children of her's that we killed, were they her's in actuality," he demanded, eyes hard as he gazed at his mother._

_"I know not," she solemnly said._

_"I do," Surya said. Appearing before them, glaring down at Kunti with pure malice. "All but one were not hers. But in heart all the children of Vrushali are the children of Karna. I had gifted my beloved daughter with a son , the father a good and virtuous man. Killed by the Pandava's," Arjuna flinched. "Her beloved child is the only one to survive. Vrishaketu. I will take him to give him to a good man to raise him."_

_"No," Arjuna gasped. He bowed low on the ground. "Please! It is a brother's duty to raise their sister's child if both their parents are gone! It is the only thing I can do to repent, to repent for killing my very own sister!"_

_Surya gazed down up Arjuna for a long time, before sighing and giving his blessing._

_"Thank you, great Surya," Arjuna gasped. He soon left to get the young boy, who was most likely confused and scared. Before he was completely gone he heard-_

_"Surya...was our child-"_

_"My child," he snapped. "Was a great warrior that deserved a good family. And she had one, with her mother and father charioteer."_

_Arjuna couldn't help but agree._

_And so he raised Karna's one and only true child. He was wary of his mother's murderer, but soon came around when he encouraged his worship of his mother. They bonded over weaponry and fighting, the boy taking after his mother with his skill with a lance and chariot._

_Perhaps he was a bit protective of Vrishaketu; turning away the women who wanted the young boys hand. Vultures who wanted nothing more the than his statues and wealth. The boy was unaware and far true trusting like his mother._

_But he swore that he would protect the boy until death and if he were to ever meet his sister again...he would assume the proper role as a brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...What do you think? Comments and suggestions are welcomed! 
> 
> I'll post sometime around Tuesday. 
> 
> Love you all!


	2. Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Heroic Spirit is summoned to Chaldea! What a surprise awaits them.

CHALDEA SECURITY ORGANIZATION-SUMMONING ROOM

"Alright, is the summoning system almost ready," Ritsuka asked, looking at Romani anxiously. 

"Yup, beginning the summons," He cheerfully said. The room began to fill up with bright light, electricity flowed freely around them and a bright light managed to temporarily blind them. But it soon died down, and Romani, Mash and Ritsuka gaped at what they saw. 

"Servant, Lancer. True name, Karna. Nice to meet you." a female voice spoke up. Pale skin and hair; thin body with black and gold armor. A slightly plump bottom and chest; along with feminine features. 

"Karna the hero of charity," Ritsuka gasped, looking at the female. "And your not ...male." 

"I had to hide my true gender to fight in the war, I am sorry that I have disappointed y-" 

"No! No," Ritsuka chuckled. "There are plenty of other heroes that have done that. There is no problem at all, and thank you for answering our summons." Ritsuka gave a deep bow, which Mash followed and Romani gave the hero a bright smile. 

Karna gave a sight blush, but due to her pale skin it stood out like a sore thumb. 

"Romani can you call up someone to help Karna get adjusted to Chaldea. I have to go settle a tense situation down," Ritsuka sighed, gripping her head tight walking out briskly. "I speak with you later when you get settle down. Sorry I can't help you." 

"It is of no problem. I am thankful that anyone will be willing to help me," Karna inclined her head in thanks which Ritsuka smiled at before leaving with Mash. Romani hung up the phone and smiled at Karna who inclined her head, waiting for her guide to arrive. 

"The person who is going to show you around will be here shortly," Romani told her. "He's a strong Saber and a real nice guy. You'll be fast friends for sure!" 

"Thank you," she gave a soft smile. The clacking of metal boot told her that her guide was approaching and she turned to the door to wait for her guide. 

Who came through nearly had her blushing like a young girl as she stared at him. A broad chest with a glowing pattern which went up his toned abs and neck, up onto his sharp jawline. A mess of long dirty silver hair, which went down to the middle of his back. His toned, muscular arms laid next to his sides, his armor enhancing his physic. His sharp blue green eyes bored into her's with veiled curiosity before turning to Romani. 

"Is this the new Servant," ohh, Karna shivered lightly, his voice was deep, rough and gravely. 

"Yup, Lancer servant Karna," he gave a happy smile. "Master wants you to oversee Karna's transition here in Chaldea! If your willing of course." 

"It's of no trouble," He shook his head, a small fond smile on his face. "Would you please follow me?" 

"Of course Saber," she inclined her head and dematerialized her weapon. 

"My name is Siegfried," He began as they walked out of the summoning room. 

"The Dragon Blooded Knight," Karna said. "A great Saber in your own right." 

"I am a Knight. Certainly not a great one. I indeed slayed the dreaded dragon Fafnir, but I only did so by the people's wishes and their protection," he shook his head. Karna hummed and stayed silent as they walked through the long white halls. 

Despite being a Heroic Spirit, A Knight and a Saber, he's a man above all else and will admire female's beauty. Mien Gotte was she beautiful. A nice lithe body with plump mounds that fit her physic perfectly. Lush plump lips and long lashes with beautiful liquid moonlight hair, which went down past her neck. Long, lean legs which were highlighted in her tight skin suit, which had him blushing at her nearly exposed bosom. Her voice, oh , her voice. Sweet and melodic; smooth in every way which had him shivering wanting to hear more. 

"There are a number of very childish servants here. So if they do pranks, just tell Master who will deal with it accordingly," he told her. She smiled nodding her head as they walked along; not noticing the giggling of children behind them. 

"Is that the new servant," Nursery Rhyme or Alice giggled as they watched the two disappear down the hall. 

"Papa looks happy," Jack hummed. "I wonder if she'll be my new mama?" 

"Hmm, oh a new Servant," Alexander-child version- said as he saw them. 

"Aww so sweet," Gil cooed as he watched the two softly smile at one another, his divine eyesight coming in handy. "I can see it now! A grand wedding designed by me!" 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Alice stuck out her tongue, seemingly not happy about what he said. It wasn't too long before they got wrapped up in a petty-but cute-argument.  

CAFETERIA 

"This is where we take our meals," he sighed as they entered the loud area. Food was being thrown all over and loud voices echoed all over the area. "Not the safest place to take your meal. Master have just about given up on trying to impose rules on keeping this place clean and quiet." 

"I can see why," Karna chuckled lightly and Siegfried ached to hear more. "But I would like to head to my room and have a slight rest." 

"Of course, rooms here are divided by class and then it's divided by gender. Men tend to share rooms, but since your a female you'll have the choice of having a room to yourself or sharing with the other female lancers," he said taking her to the lancer rooms. 

"If it's not too much trouble I would prefer to have my own room...considering.." she trailed off, embarrassed. 

"It's no problem at all. Master is very considerate of our feelings and would prefer that we are happy and content," he told her, stopping in front of the door. "Here we are. Enjoy." 

"Thank you for taking the time to show me and tell me what happens here in Chaldea. It has been a very informative experience," she bowed, secretly smiling. 

"I will see you in the morning," Siegfried smiled. Feeling bold he gently took her hand and pressed ad gentle kiss to her knuckles, before saying," My Lady." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would be nice and post the next chapter a day early. But this really doesn't reveal jack shit and leaves you with the horrible, horrible cliffhanger. 
> 
> Aren't I evil? 
> 
> Well I'll post the next chapter on Friday. So Enjoy these two!


	3. A few weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karna has adjusted to life in Chaldea, having friendships with people within her class as well as a certain Saber...
> 
> *I AM BEING THREATENED BY MY FRIEND TO POST THIS NEXT CHAPTER! SHE WILL COME AFTER ME IF I DON'T!  
> Chapter 4 will be posted on Saturday.

"Hey! Get back here! BRAT," Caster Gil yelled after his younger archer-self who managed to snatch his stone tablet making a run for it. 

"Try and catch me you old, grumpy king," Ko-Gil taunted picking the pace. The two raced through the halls like mad men, one yelling and cursing the other, while the one in question simply laughed through it all. Turning Ko-Gil would have gotten away, if it hadn't been for the thin hand that stopped him. Looking up he was about to snap and whine at the person who stopped him, until he stopped short when he saw the annoyed and disappointed look and Karna's face. "Hi! Auntie Karna...." 

"Gilgamesh," she sighed shaking her hand, asking for the tablet. With his expression that of a kicked puppy, he reluctantly handed over the tablet. Shuffling his feet, he contemplated bolting, but he knew she was watching him like a hawk. "You know it's bad to take things from people and tease them about it." 

"I know..but it's so fun!" He protested, he voice becoming slightly bratty. 

"Still that is no excuse," Karna told him firmly, waiting for Caster Gil to turn the corner. When he did, slightly out of breath and still fuming, he was about to begin yelling and ranting when he saw his younger self-stopping short when he saw who his younger version was with. 

"Karna," he spoke politely. "I see you have whipped my younger self back into shape and I thank you." 

"Of course, but you are as well to blame. You cannot let minor things like this get your ire," she sighed, walking over to hand the tablet to him. "Try to be more patient. They will leave once they realize you will not give them a reaction." 

"Thank you," he inclined his hand, graciously taking the tablet back. "You know much about children." 

"I raised nine boys," She said bluntly. "I know a thing or two." 

"Of course," he coughed. "Excuse me." He swiftly left, not wanting to be in the presence of a strict Karna any longer then necessary, she was a good warrior and person in general. But misbehaving she went into mother mode and that was something no one wanted to see. 

She got scary. 

"Now, Gilgamesh," she turned around, eyes narrowing at the creeping figure of the young child who thought he could get away. "You will go to your room and stay there until dinner to think about what you have done. Once you eat you will tell me what you did wrong and then I will decide your punishment. Do not make me tell you twice," she warned walking away. 

She didn't hear what he said after. 

'Yes, mother.' 

As she walked down the halls to chaldea she was roped into various conversations. One with her good friend Diarmuid who asked about fighting techniques from India. Rama who wanted to hear about the battles she fought. Astolfo who wanted to make sweet with her. Marie who wanted her to smile by telling her multiple jokes. Mash who was looking for Da Vinci. 

It was nice. 

Sighing she walked into the lounge where only calm servants were allowed, which was a very select few. 

She smiled when she saw who was there with her. 

"Good Knight Siegfried, Good Afternoon," Karna breathed, looking at the lounging man. His muscles bulging as one pillowed his head and the other held a book open above him. 

His arms were very warm and often she thought of being held in them...

Shaking her head of such she turned to attention the man who smiled at her. 

"Karna," he spoke up. "I sense that something happened.  And it was with one of the child servants. Jack?" 

"Gilgamesh. Stole his older self's stone tablet," she sighed, gracefully sitting down on the armchair next to the couch. Siegfried sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. 

"Such a troublemaker," he muttered, before turning his attention to the stunning woman before him. "I take it he will face his punishment later?" 

"No sleepover's or stories for 4 days," Karna told him, Siegfried cringing at the harshness of it. 

"Normally I would say that is a harsh punishment, but considering all the trouble that boy has been getting into..." 

"Yes, this will teach him a lesson," she sighed, her heart aching at the thought of telling the child. "I will not enjoy it any more than he." 

"Try your best," Siegfried placed a warm comforting hand on top of her and gave a reassuring smile. 

"I'll try." 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

"And if you are to break your rules of punishment another day will be added until you can complete the alloted time," Karna said as she looked down at Gilgamesh. "Am I clear?" 

"Yes," he sniffed, tears running down his face. Karna kneeled down, whipping them off and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. 

"If you want to play...the child servants and myself are always free," she told him before smoothing his hair out of his face. "Now go to your room and head to bed. I will check up on you later." 

Nodding her left, head down and most likely bolted to his room, Karna sighed and leaned back taking a deep breath. 

"Are you alright," Siegfried asked, coming up behind Karna who stood up. 

"No," Karna admitted, turning to look at Siegfried with clouded eyes as she tried to suppress tears. "I hate punishing children. It was hard for me to do it to my others and it's still hard now. 

"It means your a good mother," He reassured her, gently moving her chin up to meet his eyes. "Punishing them because they were naughty is a good thing. You know when to do so and what is the right amount. You are a good parent through and through." 

"But-" 

"You sell yourself too short," he interrupted her, making her jolt at the out of character action. "You are kind, compassionate, patient, beautiful-" He choked on the last one and jerked back, blushing bright. Karna was as well, with all his praise and the utter seriousness, belief and conviction in his tone. 

"Beautiful," she whispered, looking at him through her bangs. 

"I cannot express it into words, but I can through my actions. You can throw me off if you wish," he told her. Before she could ask what he meant she gasped when his warm lips met hers, and moaned at the feeling. 

Just as she imagined it would be. Filled with warmth and passionate, just like him. It was filled with emotions but gentle at the same time which had her craving for more. She kissed backing wanting more. 

Siegfried was in heaven as he kissed her, the taste of Indian spices and the smell of Jasmine. Her lips were soft and that had him melting; her body molded perfectly into his. His mind was somewhere else and he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately they had to breath and separated with a gasp, a spider thread of saliva still connecting them. 

"Forgive me...I was too bold," he said, releasing her and making a move to leave. A thin hand on his wrist stopped him, and he turned back to look at they shy face of Karna. 

"Please...I liked it. I like you," she whispered, fidgeting as she tried to speak. "I enjoyed it and I enjoy your company..."

"I love you," they both said at the same time. Smiling they kissed once more, enjoying the facet they were in Karna's room. Walking back Karna pulled Siegfried along with her and they both fell onto the bed. Lips still locked tight. 

In the end she never did check up on Gil to see if he was in his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...so what you think? *wink wink* Karna and Siegfried getting it on in bed...
> 
> Sadly this doesn't have hardcore lemon in it yet, and the next chapter won't be their night in bed or Karna's defloration, since she is a virgin. 
> 
> Might be a oneshot though. 
> 
> Anyway comment and Kudo. But most importantly.....ENJOY OUR LOVELY COUPLE!!!


	4. Love in Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both have confessed to one another and with each passing day their love blossoms. What do observers think of this?

"Ah....Siegfried," Karna moaned as the man placed a light kiss on her back. 

Both laid bare on her bed and sheet covering them as they simply basked in each other's presences. Their legs were entwined with each other's and the sheets, making them trapped but they couldn't bring themselves to care. 

"Yes my Queen," he murmured before going back to kissing her exposed shoulder. 

"We need to sleep, you insatiable dragon," she joked, hitting his chin gently with her shoulder to toss him off. 

"Sorry," he chuckled, leaning back, pulling her on top of him. "Dragons often get possessive and needy in the presence of their mates." He felt Karna tense underneath him and he stumbled to apologize. "I..i'm sorry! I didn't mean to say were mates-" 

"I like it," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He sighed in relief and sagged into her kiss, happy she wouldn't push him off. Breaking apart she continued. "Mates...that sounds nice. I never truly loved a person other than friend and child." 

"I married a woman I thought I loved," Siegfried admitted. "In the end she didn't love me and I came to realize that I didn't love her either. We stayed together for appearances...but-" 

"You felt empty," Karna sighed, snuggling into his chest. "Like I felt many years ago. But now..." 

"You feel complete," he mumbled, pulling her closer. "Personally I like this feeling." 

"Me as well," Karna mumbled sleepily, her head lolling to the side. 

"Let's sleep," he whispered huskily into her ear. "I am not leaving." 

"Good." 

2 MONTHS LATER 

"Aww so cute, did Siegfried make those for you," Marie cooed as she examined the bracelet that Karna had on. The other woman blushed deep crimson as the other's in the room came to look at the item. 

"I swear you two are the sweetest couple that I have ever seen," she gasped. "And I have seen many couples!" 

"When is the wedding," Ko-Gil whined, in his hands a bunch of wedding ideas. 

"Where did you get that," Karna gasped, looking at Gil with surprised eyes. 

"I wanna plan it! So master gave me these," he smiled brightly. "Please! When is it!" 

"I never allowed this courtship to happen in the first place," Ozymandias or Ramses II, snapped as he glowered at the young King. 

Since he was as well the son of a sun god, he had boldly declared himself to be Karna's older brother. They had gotten along great with their shared ancestry, and enjoyed each other's presences. He was protective over her and did not like that she was with Siegfried, even if he knew he was a good man. 

"We have been together for only two months sweetie," Karna sighed, ignoring Ozymandias completly. "It might be awhile before we decide to actually marry one another. If we even decide we want to be married to each other." 

Everyone laughed out loud at what Karna said and she looked around at them confused as they tried to hold back tears of mirth. 

"Oh pu-lease!" Medb cackled. "All of us know that you will in the end! I mean seriously? You two were meant for one another! We're not blind darling!" 

Everyone put their two cents in and Karna had to hold back a blush and groan. 

This was not happening. 

ANOTHER LOUNGE 

"Oi, Siegfried," Achilles called as he walked over to where the Knight was talking with both Archer and Caster Gil. "Me and my greek companions want to know what Karna and you like. So we know what to get you for the wedding." 

Siegfried choked on his drink, ignoring the boisterous laughs of the two versions of Gilgamesh. 

"What? Me and Karna are not getting married. We've only been together for two months," he protested, placing his drink down. Achilles and both Gil's gave him dead looks that said-

'Do you think I'm stupid?' 

"Are you serious mongrel," Archer Gil moaned as he tossed back a goblet of wine. "You two were blessed by every goddess of love there is in this world. You two are simply meant to be." 

"That and you both have the best relationship dynamics that people can only envy to have," Cas Gil said, looking at him dead serious. 

"This is not happening," Siegfried groaned. 

"We're gonna plan it," Caster and Archer Gil said together, both having scarily determined looks on their faces. 

"Eh," David chuckled popping into the conversation. "You might have a tough time. Ko-Gil already has three ideas completed for the wedding and is asking around for other ideas. So far he's ahead of you." 

"Why," Siegfried mumbled as the other two Gilgamesh's spoke of their displeasure. 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

"Sounds like we both a similar day. I have been ganged up on no less than four times today by all the Gil's. Each demanding what my ideal wedding would be," Siegfried chuckled after Karna recounted what happened in the ladies lounge. "And I have been threatened by Ozymandias no less than five times today. Each of his punishments, if I dare break your heart, getting more creative than the last." 

"Emiya, Tamamo No Mae and Boudicca have asked to learn what Indian food I like the most. And I really need to speak to Ozymandias about those threats," she chuckled, looking fondly at Siegfried who sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Just as she was about to speak again a jolt of pain went through her and she gasped, doubling over in pain. Siegfried's eyes snapped opened and he gazed worried at Karna's hunched over figure. His eyes focused on the intense pain on her face. 

"Karna are you alright," he asked, sitting up to gently grab her shoulders. 

"I...I...nnghg," she groaned, clutching her stomach tightly. She shook silently for a moment before going limp in his arms and Siegfried wasted no time and had her situated firmly in his arms princess style before rushing out of their room. Not caring who he ran into he ran down the hall as fast as he dared, Karna moaning in pain at every jostle; Siegfried's heart ready to burst in fear at any moment. 

"DOCTOR," He thundered as he came in making the poor man jolt in shock, gripping his chest in fear. 

"SIEGFRIED," he gasped. "Don't do tha-what happened," he gasped catching sight of Karna. 

"She doubled over in pain, lasted only for a moment before passing out in my arms," he explained, putting her on the bed when Romani motioned him to do so. 

"Has this happened before," Romani became serious as he got out his basic medical equipment. 

"No, never," Siegfried shook his head as Romani checked her heartbeat. 

"Siegfried, what's going on," His master called as she entered. "You nearly ran over some people runin-what happened," she gasped, rushing over to Karna's bedside. 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, but-I'll need you both to leave. I need to do some tests and the equipment is sensitive," Romani told them. "Please." 

Neither protested as they left, heading to the Cafeteria . Siegfried apologized and explained the situation to everyone who reacted immediately. 

"Does Romani need our assistance," Paracelsus asked, standing up the other Caster following his lead. "We can help." 

"It would be best to allow Romani to do his thing," their master sighed. "All of this when we have a new servant to. And him no less..." 

"Master you don't mean-" Siegfried was interrupted as the doors behind them opened and two people walked in. One was Jing Ke and the other-

"Everyone this is Arjuna. An Archer," their master introduced, everyone held in their shock. They knew of Karna's history with the man and held a very thin veil of hatred for the man. One who could hate the nicest person in the world without a care. 

"Hello. I thank you for allowing me here," he bowed, not noticing Ramses, Tamamo, all three Gil's and Boudicca's vicious glares. 

"Arjuna I believe that you should get yourself situated in your room and then come back," Their master suggested. "We will continue this meeting with you. Since you have a right to know, but I would prefer we do that once you have a room." 

Arjuna was about to speak, his face alight with confusion until Ramses slammed his hand on the table, looking at their master with an accusing gaze. 

"He doesn't deserve to hear what has happened! He might be her younger brother, but he has no right!" 

"I assume that my sister is displeased that I have arrived," he spoke cooly, but inside he was deeply hurt. Did she despise him that much for killing her? Did she not know he tried to do right by raising her only blood son? That he stopped speaking with his beloved mother? 

"Actually-" Their master was interrupted as the doors opened and Romani came in, with a stupid grin on his face. He opened his mouth to tell everyone but stopped at Ritsuka's scared gaze, following her eyes he gulped at the steely look of Arjuna. He knew this news would either have him killed or maimed by the Divine Archer. 

"I have figured out what is wrong with Karna. What suddenly made her kneel over in pain," he said, keeping his voice bland and making sure he didn't look at Siegfried. 

"Something has happened to my sister," Arjuna asked, his face and voice the dictionary definition of calm. Inside though there was a storm of emotions. She was hurt? Something was wrong with her? She got hurt the day he arrives and he already fails as her protector and guardian. 

"Yes, and I ask that Ereshkigal be next to me when I say it," Romani looked pleadingly at the Babylonian Goddess of death, who with a confused look stood next to him. She liked to talk to her fellow female Lancer Karna alot and often was near her. Second to Siegfried. 

"What is wrong with her," Ko-Gil demanded. 

"Ah...well. She's 3 weeks pregnant." 

All hell broke loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? I decided to keep with my original plan and post this on Friday! Aren't I nice. 
> 
> ....but there is another horrible cliffhanger! 
> 
> Tell me what you think will happen next or how people are going to react! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy!!!1


	5. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna has arrived and the first thing he learns of his sister is that she is pregnant. How will things turn out.

Ereshkigal barely had any time to dodge the Divine arrow that was aimed at Romani's head. The doctor squeaked and hid more behind the goddess who mentally applauded his sense of self preservation. 

"Liar," Arjuna growled, another arrow forming in his hands. 

"Enough Arjuna," their master snapped, her hand glowing with a power of a command spell. "Doctor?" 

"Ah, well. As I said Karna is 3 weeks pregnant and is beginning to experience symptoms," he began. "Within 2 months she will have to stay in Chaldea to ensure that child isn't harmed in any way." 

"Who is her husband," Arjuna demanded, his eyes settling on Ramses who glared back at Arjuna. "You?" 

"No," Ramses snapped, glaring hatefully at the man. "I am her older brother." 

"She has none. And I am her only brother." 

"No. I am her older brother and as much as I dislike who her lover is, I will never reveal their name to you," Ramses snarled, crossing his eyes, his eyes boring into Arjuna who tensed. 

"She isn't married is she? Someone defiled her..." 

"Why do you care,' Medb asked, standing up her hand clutching her riding crop tightly. "You murdered your own sister!" 

"I am her only male relative left. Though she is older than me I am responsible for her and I must approve her lover," he snapped. "I ask of you master that you leave the care of Karna to me-" 

"The care of Karna will be left to me," Ramses snapped glaring at the dark skinned male. "I think it would prove better for her." 

"I am her brother. Her BLOOD brother. You might be born of a similar doings, but you are not related to her at all," Arjuna growled, bow clutched tightly in his hand. "I have every right to be her caretaker." 

"You listen to me-" 

"Arjuna," a soft voice made him jump. Whirling around her came face to face with his sister. 

Oh she was just as he remembered when he saw her from afar. Lithe and small, before when he thought her a man; he thought her nothing more than a weak man. Now, knowing the truth he saw that she was too small to be a warrior. She was supposed to a lovely lotus flower in a beautiful garden to be looked at an admired from afar. Never to be plucked lest her beauty die and fade away. 

"Sister," he said, her eyes widening as he said such. "My mother told me the truth once the battle was over." He never said "After I Killed you." 

"I see," she sighed heavily, leaning against the door frame and placing a hand gently on her stomach. Arjuna swallowed up the bile in his throat, he could talk to his sister about that later. First he needed to let her know. 

"I will be your caretaker," he informed her. "Seeing as I am your only family here-" 

"I would be more than happy to be there for you sis," Ramses said as he came forward, his shoulder hitting Arjuna's hard as he passed him. "You can count on big brother to have all of your needs met! I will even approve of your marriage to that man once the child is born!" 

"Their will be no marriage and their will be no child as it is a bastard and will be taken out," Arjuna growled, ignoring Karna's tense form. "She is the rightful heir to my kingdom and her courter was not approved by me! That child has no place amongst us and shall be taken out! I care not for what you say! A bastard will not ruin her image and-" he didn't get to finish as something slapped his cheek. He fell to the ground clutching his stinging cheek, ready to attack the person who dared go against him. He froze when he gazed up at the crying visage of his older sister, who shook with anger and fear. 

"Have you forgotten dearest little brother," she ground out. "That I too am a bastard. Abandoned by our mother, who merely used me as a test! I have no right to any kingdom, nor did I have any claim as your sibling! I am a Sudra, not a Kshatriya! You and YOUR brothers made that quite clear! This is my child with the man that I love! You have no control over me!" 

"Sis," Ramses whispered, "calm down! If you strain yourself too much this early it will hurt the baby." 

"No man is worthy of you! You are now a Kshatriya! I have now made sure of it after your funeral! No man could possibly be worthy of you," Arjuna argued, still on the ground, looking at his sister desperately. 

"Actually," Boudicca interviended. "The father of the child is a Prince. Similar to the class of Kshatriya? No?" 

"I cannot accept this," he whispered. 

"You don't need to," their master sighed. Everyone looked at her with worried eyes, was she actually going to allow him to do what he wanted. 

"Ramses. Gilgamesh's. Boudicca. Tamamo No Mae. You all will all be care takers in specific fields. Boudicca and Tamamo will be in charge of her meals. Gilgamesh's will be in charge of the wedding planning which will happen after the birth of the child. Ramses will help Romani in specific tests that need to be done. Arjuna will be with you at all other times aside from when you sleep," Their master snapped, "I don't want any arguing. This is final. Arjuna will be with her at all other times. And there will be a wedding after the child IS born." 

"What of the father," Karna asked, being led to sit down by Medb. She was handed a handkerchief by Sanson, and a comforting presence of Marie. 

"Yes..that father," Arjuna ground out, his teeth clenched as he surveyed the room, trying to catch who it was. 

"He will remain nameless. When the time comes for the wedding and you still have not been told, you will not kill him. I am not above using a command seal for such things," she glowered down upon him. "Well, get too it. Karna I want you to go to your room and rest. Passing out in pain is not something I want you to repeat and you will rest." 

"Of course," she inclined her head and said goodbye to the group the formed around her. 

"Arjuna will escort you, as he is your main caretaker and guardian," with that their master left, seemingly mad but was actually worried.

"Come brother," Karna called, Arjuna finally getting up. Giving on last glare to everyone he left with her, not noticing hove Siegfried sagged in relief, a stupid grin settling across his face. Once they were both gone did people begin to clap him on the back and congratulate him. 

As well as warn him to be careful. 

HALLWAY 

"Please consider it at least sister," Arjuna pleaded as he followed his sister to her room. "You must produce an heir that is chosen by your family! In the very least tell me who the man is! So I might meet him and try to deem him worthy!" 

"The first thing you would do is put a arrow through his skull. I don't need the Discernment of the Poor to know that," she said blandly. "Secondly, I will only tell you he is a Saber. You will get no more out of me." 

Arjuna sighed in anger, not only at his sister's reluctance but the fact she saw right through him. Yes he would put an arrow through the bold man's skull. Right after that obnoxious Rider. 

"What happened to my child. Vrishaketu? Was he killed," Karna asked as they continued down the long brightly lit hall. 

"No," Arjuna choked. "When I had learned that he was your only true child...I...I had to repent and he was only a child at the time! I could never kill him! I raised him, I made sure that he respected, admired and idolized who you were. I helped him train to be just like you! " 

Stopping, she turned to look at the slightly frantic Arjuna before giving him and soft smile. Walking up to him, she gently placed a hand on his face and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you. I have no doubt he became a good warrior and a great man," she whispered, before turning to continued walking. Arjuna ghosted his hand over where she kissed him and tried to repress his tears. 

She...she didn't hate him. Though he still had to convince her to get rid of the bastard child and find a suitable husband for her; as well as to convince her she was not needed on the front lines...she didn't hate him. 

And that was enough for him. 

For the moment at least. 

He might not even try to find her a husband. She had Vrishaketu and he would no doubt be a heroic spirit. So...Karna had a good heir, which he recognized and allowed. Then he could protect is sister the way he was supposed to, as well be able to kill the man wich dare claims to be the father of the bastard growing inside of his sister. 

Perhaps things will go his way. 

They just need a few nudges in the right direction. 

Arjuna grinned as he followed his sister. Yes. Everything will be fine in the end. 

It will go his way and soon his sister will realize he is right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Royal Brother Pissing Contest....whelp! Arjuna you seem to have forgotten what Karna is...ouch! Poor Siegfried! 
> 
> So comment on what you think and how this will play out! I will update on the 18th! And again on the 20th. My fingers are as fast as lightning! 
> 
> Kudo and enjoy!


	6. As the Weeks Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the whole Karna is pregnant Fiasco has begun to settle...who am I kidding. It hasn't settled. 
> 
> At all

Karna felt the beginnings of a headache begin as Ramses and Arjuna got into a heated argument. 

For the fifth time. 

It had been around two months since the announcement that Karna was pregnant and people were still shocked about it. She still got congratulations and many baby presents. The young Servant children were frequent visitors, much to Arjuna's annoyance, and often took most of her attention away from her brother. 

Ramses had also been a constant during the last two months relaying messages between her and Siegfried, who visited her when Arjuna went on quests with their master. 

Which was unfortunately rare, as Arjuna would put up a spectacular tantrum. 

Uuugh. Fight. He would put up one hell of a fight. 

Sighing she stood up, she still had her stick thin frame, which many people did not like, but if you looked closely one could see the forming bump on her midriff. She left quietly like a mouse and headed down the hall to the kitchen for a snack; as she did so did one of the Caster's stop her. 

"Ah, Karna," Medea Lily called, jogging over to the Indian Lancer. 

"Yes," she answered politely. 

"I was wondering if you would like me to prepare for you a bed for the child. I have extra materials that the master didn't need so..." She trailed off, blushing a bright red. 

"That sounds wonderful...thank you Medea," Karna told her, smiling brightly as she lightly laid a hand on her stomach. Medea gave a bright smile before walking away with the promise of making it pronto. 

Karna smiled as she walked into the kitchen, her smile turning even brighter when she saw who was there. 

"My love," she whispered, making Siegfried jump up, but grin brightly when he saw his beloved mate. 

"My flame," he whispered, walking over to kiss her temple and gently place a hand on her stomach. "My little flame," he murmured, his thumb making smooth circles on her stomach. "I have missed this...but I fear what Arjuna would do in his blind rage." 

"I as well," Karna sighed, stepping back and looking at her lover. "I was wondering If I could get some figs if there is any?" 

 "Luckily David keeps a supply on hand, I am sure he won't mind parting with a few for you. I mean the man did have many wives," Siegfried chuckled as he took about a few Figs, putting them on a plate for him. 

"Thank you," she chuckled, kissing his cheek smiling brightly at the man. "I love you." 

"I love you too," he whispered back, his hand ghosting over where his child lay...growing within the woman he loved. His smile faded as she walked away, more than anything he wanted to hold and embrace her freely; like he did long before Arjuna had come and ruined everything. Sighing he went back to grabbing the mead from the fridge and going back to his fellow countrymen. 

"Oh, Karna," the woman turned to see that Boudicca and Medb were walking toward her. Medb let out a sly smile as she saw the plate in her hands. 

"Cravings, huh," she chuckled. Karna blushed, but nodded nonetheless and followed the two into the female only lounge. "Well, at least it's healthy." 

"Yes, I had not had much of a diverse food choice in my life, so...I go back to what I knew," she sighed, eating the ripe fig, moaning at the flavor. 

"Well, I have all meals planned out for the next few weeks, which both Emiya and Kiyohime have agreed to make if me and Tamamo are out on a campaign," Boudicca informed her. "I as well have  hidden all sweets to ensure that you don't become addicted like the younger servants and Vlad has begun to knit baby clothes. Apparently he has been since they day your pregnancy was announced." 

"Well," Medb chuckled, leaning back. "It's not surprising. That man is much nicer than he appears. He's made many blankets and caps for the baby, he's working on dresses and pants now." 

"Well...he does have a soft spot for you Karna. Especially since you talk to him for serious things and not trivial," Boudicca side eyed a laughing Nero with a stone faced Altria. 

 "Hahh, well I love that all of your are helping me with preparing for the baby, but I feel as I am intruding...." Karna sighed. 

"Nonsense," Medb brushed off. "A baby here is a first and it's yours and Siegfried's. Everyone, including myself, love the two of you dearly." 

"Stop," Karna blushed when Medb spoke up. "Your embarrassing me." 

"Well...it's true, you two are so sweet to each other and everyone else," Boudicca chuckled. Both stood up, telling Karna that they were summoned by their master to head out. 

"You two be careful," Karna called after them, smiling as they waved back. 

"You worry too much," Medb called before they disappeared around a corner. Karna chuckled before heading down the hall to Romani's office to get some headache medicine. 

"Hey Karna," Romani greeted as she entered, greeting her with a bright smile. "Need something?" 

"My brother's are arguing about what I should and should not do, once again," She sighed, placing a hand on her hand gently. Romani got the message and chuckled lightly, heading to the medicine cabinet he rummaged through for a moment before pulling out a small bottle. Popping the cap open he took out two small capsule pills, he grabbed a water bottle and walked over handing both items to her. Accepting them with a grateful look she popped the pills in her mouth and chugged it down with a big gulp of water. 

"How are you feeling? Aside from your overbearing caretakers," he chuckled, getting out a clipboard and pen. 

"I have cravings for specific foods which are luckily readily available, and feel a bit more emotional when around the child servants and I often find myself thinking of my other child. Vrishaketu," she whispered the last part, getting last in her thoughts. Romani gave a sad smile before placing both items in his hands down and staring at the woman with melencoloy eyes. 

"Are you alright," Romani whispered. 

"Ah, yes," She jolted out of her revere. "I am sorry, I just get lost sometimes...but I am also excited and worried." 

"Excited and worried for the baby," Romani chuckled as she blushed bright red, nodding sheepishly. "Well I know you and Siegfried will be great parents. That is simply a no brainer; considering how well you both handle the child servants." 

"But Arjuna..." SHe sighed. 

"What are you afraid of," Romani  asked. "Ritsuka won't allow anything to happen to the baby." 

"Yes, but the killing of children, especially girls were quite common in my time," Karna sighed. "I am worried that he will sneak in at night and slit her throat while me and Siegfried sleep." 

"Yeah," Romani chuckled. "That will NEVER happen," he told her seriously. 

"I know," Karna sniffed as her hand clenched her clothing tight. "It's just...I have seen so many unwanted children, male and female, be slaughtered because the mother's husband, brother's or any male relative. And with Arjuna-" 

"You worry too much," Romani sighed, interrupting her. "Your a Lancer and he's an Archer. Your naturally stronger than he is and it would be easy to defeat him." 

"I know," Karna moaned, leaning back. "I just...I want to have a good relationship with my brother, but his attitude and meantalitiy is not beneficial to me or my child." 

 "Just talk to him, or tell him about the father. No doubt Ritsuka would use a Command seal to ensure he doesn't hurt you, Siegfried or your child," Romani told her. 

"I would like to trust my brother, but...I feel as if your choice is the only way to go," Karna sighed, Standing up she bowed slightly. "Thank you for listening to me." 

"It's no trouble at all! Though make sure you take care of yourself," Romani mock warned, smiling as he did so. 

"I will, see you at dinner," with that Karna left and Romani sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update than promised! I have been busy with practice tests and upcoming finals. But here is this chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow as another sorry! 
> 
> Thank you and do your usual. Comment and Kudo! Even harsh criticism is welcome!


	7. A Day without Arjuna *WARNING LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says! With a little something naughty naughty going on....

Karna sighed as she woke up, noticing that is was later than when she usually woke. And the first thing she noticed was the lack of fretting brother's. The second was a familiar warm arm around her growing belly. 

"Awake at last my beautiful flame," Siegfried murmured, kissing the back of her neck before sighing in relief. 

"What a wonderful to start the day," Karna remarked, snuggling deeper into her love's embrace. "Where are Ramses and Arjuna? They would be pestering me to eat around this point." 

"Both on a campaign right now. Should last the rest of the day," he informed her, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her plump stomach. "But that doesn't mean we're completely free.." 

"Hmm, Boudicca and Tamamo," Karna asked, looking up at her lover. His face scrunched up in annoyance before he answered. 

"Nope, something worse." 

"Who could be wor-" 

"MOMMY!" 

"AUNTIE KARNA!" 

"AUNTIE KARNA!" 

"Jack. Nursery Rhyme. And Ko-Gil," Karna said as she looked at the three antsy child servants, then she thought of something. "Where are the other two Gilgamesh's?" 

"On the same campaign as Ramses and Arjuna," Ko-Gil supplied, his face the picture of innocence. But he enjoyed the suffering that their master might be going through with those four on her roster today.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY," Jack whined as she jumped up and down. 

"Yes sweetie," Karna asked as she began to get up, much to Siegfried's annoyance. They were cuddling so happily! 

"I was wondering....can I play with my new sibling once their born?" 

"Oh," Karna chuckled. "Of course you can, but you must be very gentle with them until there a few years old. They are very fragile." 

"Oh..." Jack deflated at that. "Okay!" 

"I can read bedtime stories to them and sing nursery rhymes to them," Alice asked, looking sheepish as she spoke. 

"That will be a great help," Karna praised. "Thank you, Nursery." 

The little girl smiled bright before saying her goodbyes with Jack and both of them leaving. Soon it was just the adults and Ko-Gil, who looked mischievous as always. 

 "Okay, what do you want," Karna sighed as she plopped back down on the bed. Staring at the young ancient King of Urk. "And before you ask or protest, I know that look and I don't feel like entertaining you." 

"Well, I was wondering," he sucked in his breath, gathering up his courage. "When you get married can I be the ring bearer?" 

"What a wonderful idea," Siegfried spoke up, resting on his elbows. "Jack will most likely be the flower girl with Nursery Rhyme and Alexander will most likely be the one outside greeting the guests. A ring bearer is the last option."

"I agree as well," Karna giggled, watching as Ko-Gil's face lit up. 

"YES," He cheered. "THANK YOU!" He gave them each a big hug, before jumping off the bed and running down the hall, intent on creating an appropriate outfit. 

 "Hah, well at least that's settles," Siegfried groaned, flopping down onto the bed. "Now, where were we?" 

"Cuddling happily in these nice warm sheets and this comfy bed," Karna simed. "If I do remember correctly." 

"Ah, yes," Siegfried purred. "Yes we were." He kissed her collar lightly, making her chuckle and moan. 

"Hahhh," Karna moaned.  "Don't you forget. I am pregnant with your child." 

"How could I forget," Siegfried chuckled. "That is all I think of when I look at you. My child and your immense beauty, the future we will have....the day we will be wed to one another." He breath, kissing her navel lightly, making her shiver and moan. "I want to hear that beautiful sound that you make all the time," he murmured against her thigh before kissing the inner section. 

"Mmhh...haa," Karna breathed, feeling hot in her lower regions. 

"Dragon males will often pleasure their mates when they are pregnant. Often to show that once they have recovered, they wish to mate once more," Siegfried told her, resting his cheek on the top of her right thigh. Karna lost herself in his bright blue-greens eyes; feeling like a sacrificial virgin before a mighty warrior. 

Which really was how she felt around him most of the time, and oddly liked it. 

"Do you," Karna breathed, making the man's sharp gaze light with confusion. 

"What," He asked, his thumbs rubbing numbing circles in her skin. 

"Want to mate with me more? Have more children with me to love and adore," She asked, smiling lightly as the man gaped lightly at what she said. "I certainly have no objection.." 

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!**

"Funny," he purred, jumping up to be face to face with her. "Me either." He then smashed his lips onto her's, moaning as she willingly opened her mouth to welcome him. Their tongues danced in a hot fiery tango, each wanting dominance over the other, but with Siegfried having more experience, he easily overpowered Karna and took control. While they kissed, he ran his hands up and down her body, memorizing every curve and bump.  His hands rubbed her stomach gently before moving down to her underwear, where they rubbed her slowly wetting lips. Making Karna moan into the kiss, Siegfried was able to push his tongue in and taste every inch of her mouth. 

Breaking apart, a thin spider thread of saliva still connected them as they panted for breath. 

"Today," Siegfried breathed. "Is about you and you only for me. So...let me pleasure you." 

"What about you," she gasped as he inserted a finger inside her, her panties still covering her most intimate area. 

"This is about you and only you," he huskily whispered again, slowly removing the offending article that covered what he most desired. "Let me do all the work." Staring intently into his eyes, Karna nodded; which Siegfried gave a tender smile before sliding down and attaching his mouth to her lips. Karna gasped, bucking her hips into the familiar heat which were licking her folds right now. With his hands he moved her legs over his shoulder, and Karna unconscious tangled her fingers in his hair, gripping it tightly as he licked her clit. 

"Ooh," she gave a breathy moan as he suckled on it like a babe for it's mother's nipple. "Ohh, my love...." 

Then without warning he plunged his tongue within her wet depths and she choked out a gasp, arching her back and throwing her head back in a silent scream. Siegfried smirked and lightly nipped at her clit, getting the same reaction as before and he continued in a cycle. Her moans and mewls were music in his ears as he pleasured his lover; and boy did he want to hear more. 

Karna felt dizzy as Siegfried had his way and pleasured her to the stars and back. Time was a blur and all she could feel was the heat coiling down in her stomach, needing to realise it; but wanting Siegfried to go on forever. But she was unable to contain herself as she tighten her legs around his shoulders and gripped his hair tighter, allowing a coarse moan to escape as she came. 

Siegfried hummed as she came in his mouth, lapping up all she was giving him; he was addicted to the taste ever since he tried it on one of their training missions in the forests. When Karna release his hands and gave a content sigh, did he get up and lick his top lip. Sending a playful smirk down at her he set to cleaning them up and wrapping her up in his arms. 

**END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON**

"That was nice." Karna sighed as she began to fall asleep once more. 

"Yes, go to sleep," he urged. "I will be here when you wake." 

"Good. " 

**CAMPAIGN GROUNDS**

"Alright, we'll make camp and settle for the night before heading back in the morning," Ritsuka cheered as they entered the vacant palace. For some strange reason, they were sent to ancient India, around the time of war in which both Arjuna and Karna fought in. 

The Pandava looked at his old home with pain written on his face as he remembered how he yelled at his mother, with tears streaming down his face. He was in hysterics as he realized that the man he despised was a woman and on top of that, his older sister. 

He ranted and raved about how she should have been protected and how he wanted to kill everyone warrior that had trained and fought against her. He wanted to kill his older cousin who allowed her to fight and cried in agony realizing he and his brother's killed their own nephews. When he learned that none aside from Vrishaketu were of her blood did he feel better, until the young boy revealed how all of them revered Karna as their true mother. 

Karna. Oh his sister who he cowardly slain on the battlefield. He had dreamed of being a brother to a sister, to protect and be there for and when it was revealed he had one...he had killed her. He tried to do right, he made sure that his sister was of the same caste and if she were to ever return was to be made ruler beside him...it was all he could do. 

Now they were reunited once again. But his plan for protecting his sister had gone out the window, but the one for reconciliation was never needed. He had a few pests to deal with here and there, the major ones being that damned Rider and the Kings of Urk. As well as the Caster Fox who was constantly at her side. Then the child servants....

He had a real problem with Jack. A murderer who thought she would sully his sister's vissage with her blood stained hands. She killed women and her curse amplified it's affects if a woman is hit. Forgive him if he's a bit worried. 

Arjuna shook his head and sighed, walking into his old gardens, and he remembered a tea that his mother talked about when she was pregnant and in pain. Gathering the flowers and seed to plant them in the garden at Chaldea (Which he would have to talk to Merlin about), he caught sight of another flower which would be a great addition to the tea. It would add flavor and enrich the tea, along with providing some comfort for both him and Karna. With a smile he picked the gypsophila and it's seeds before heading back, as he did tried to remember all the benefits of the flowers and smiled as he recalled them.. 

Perhaps this will help Karna, and he'll be able to spend more time with her. As well as do what he wishes and convince her to get rid of the child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho! I promised a chapter today and here it is! What do you think? 
> 
> Comment and Kudo. Don't forget to criticize!


	8. Nice Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has been going smoothly in Chaldea and Arjuna and his sister have begun to mend their relationship

Karna sighed as she sat down, the ache in her back unbearable as she had been standing for the last hour and her feet were throbbing. 

"Sister," Arjuna said as he came in a tray of tea in his hands. "Are you alright?" 

"Oh," Karna gasped, smiling lightly at him. "I am fine, it just the baby is heavier than I thought." 

"You are a but thin, which we still need to address," He sighed placing the tray down and getting the tea ready. 

"I have already told you and everyone else, no matter how much I eat I can't gain weight," Karna pouted as she took the cup and saucer. "So please stop shoving more than nessacasty in my mouth." 

"I am merely worried," Arjuna sighed. "That child is not beneficial to your health-" 

"We are not discussing this again," she snapped, clutching the delicate china tightly. "This is my child and I love them with all my heart. I will not abandon them." 

"I am merely asking you to think about your health," He protested. "You have no need to have a heir since Vrishaketu is your ligitamene heir apparent. And this man I don't even know to be worthy of you." 

Karna sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to drop the subject so easily. "Can you just believe in me and my judgement? I know what I am doing." 

"I am," Arjuna insisted, sipping his tea. "But...I worry about you! You insist on fighting on the front lines when there are plenty of other capable heroes to take your place!"

"You make it sound like I go out and fight in my condition right now," Karna chuckled, making Arjuna blush. "I am a sworn Lance to our master, just as you are a sworn bow. I wish to fight to protect this beautiful world which had granted me a chance at love and being a good older sister to you." 

"I wish to be the brother you can depend on," Arjun whispered, looking down bashfully at his lap; his blush a deep crimson on his usually dark complexion. 

"Then I guess both our wishes are granted, though I have a few more that I wanted to be granted," Karna then chuckled lightly eyes far away. "To think me a hero who always gave wanting more than what she already has. Aren't I supposed to be content now?" 

"I will do whatever you desire of me to achieve those wishes, never doubt that," Arjuna told her, face set. It fell slightly at her sad look and the slight shake of her head. 

"No, the dreams that I wish to come true are those that oppose yours. I want to be happily married to the father of my child and I want this child to be born. I know you will fight tooth and nail to make sure it doesn't happy but I merely wish for you to try," Karna pleaded. She placed her cup and saucer down before grabbing Arjuna's limp hand and clamping it in her own. She clenched it tight, looking desperately into the blank eyes of her brother who was conflicted, his mind a raging torrent of what he wanted to tell her. 

"I...I will," he sighed, but both knew that in his heart he didn't mean it. 

* * *

NEXT DAY 

Karna smiled as she looked at her bump in the mirror, she was in her third month of pregnancy and was happy that things were going smoothly. 

Vlad was consulting with her constantly about what type of stuffed animals were common during her time, or animals so he could make them. Tamamo, Boudicca and Emiya were trying to cater to her cravings, even though she had few. Many of the male servants who used to flirt with her, or as she had been told; she simply thought they were being nice, had backed off and were supporting Siegfried. Siegfried was trying to be there as much as possible, despite Arjuna's glaring hatred for those of Germanic and European descent. 

Romani was constantly doing tests to ensure she was healthy and on the right track, Mashu was helping her as much as she could and Master was there for support to listen to her worries. 

Ramses was the doting older, extremely overprotective brother that she knew he was; but he meant well. The knights of the Round and their various incarnations of their king were quite protective as well and she was grateful. 

She moaned in discomfort as she felt pain jolt through her, the baby was quite heavy and she didn't weigh much. she had a feeling that in the coming months when the baby grows bigger and begins to kick is when the real pain will begin. 

"Ah, Karna," Arturia Lancer, regular not alter, said as she came into the lounge. "Admiring the light in which will illuminate your life? I can already see that the child will bring much joy. Have you thought of a name?" 

"Oh, no," Karna admitted. "Thinking of names has slipped my mind actually, in the shock that I am even with a child." 

"I will admit the same would happen to me if I were in your position," Arturia chuckled, settling down on the chair next to Karna. "But you should choose soon. The sooner you choose the firmer you will become and then without a doubt that will be the perfect name for your child." 

"Is this your way of telling me that you have a few names to suggest to me," Karna raised a brow, Arturia blushed but nodded nonetheless. "Let's hear it then."

* * *

LATER 

Karna sighed as Tamamo and Emiya got into a argument over the spiciness of her curry for the night. Each were ranting to one another about how it should be spicer or how it shouldn't be for the health of her baby and how it would be good for her. 

"At it again are they," Arjuna said blandly as he placed a tray of tea and figs in front of her. 

"Yes," Karna sighed, accepting the tea that was handed to her. She breathed in the calming scent of chamomile and jasmine before taking an appreciative sip, humming at the taste. "Wonderful as always, Arjuna. I had no idea that you could make tea this well." 

"I always found it calming and wanted it at all hours of the day, so I thought what better way to get it is to have it in my room ready to make at all times," he said, shrugging as he sipped his tea. "Besides, I heard certain teas can be good for pregnant women." 

"Thank you," Karna sighed as she took a dried fig and nibbled on it. 

It had become routine for both Arjuna and Karna to have tea, sometimes they were joined but it was rare. Arjuna brewed his tea so strong in strength and taste that most of the others felt slightly sick after drinking a whole cup. They just weren't used to the Indian style, and then Arjuna and Karna's preference of the strongest tea available; so they usually would bring their own. 

It was nice to be able to converse with her brother and be able to talk to him about trivial thing. Of course he would still bring up her not fighting after the child was born. Or bearing the child at all. He was still trying to figure out who the pather was, but less so. 

Even though humanities survival was at stake, Ritsuka was doing a good job a reeling it in and the singularities have gone quite for the moment. So everyone was able to relax, but all still ready to jump into action should the need arise.

Everything was perfectly fine and everyone is content. 

Life couldn't be better. 

Too bad in Chaldea it never lasts.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Aren't I evil? Well I don't care! 
> 
> Comment and Kudo. Roast me to hell if you want! I'll post the new Chapter on Monday.


	9. Peace Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace and happiness that Chaldea has had for the last few months begins to go down hill..

Karna moaned in discomfort as her baby within her began kicking, making her body feel uncomfortable. She was in her fifth month of pregnancy and the baby decided to become highly active, much to her displeasure. She still excitedly awaited for the day in which she would bring forth her child into the world. 

But the day couldn't come soon enough. 

With slight difficulty she sat up and stretched, ignoring the growing pain throughout her body as it had become common occurrence. She had doubted the size of her child, since Siegfried was so much taller and larger than she is, it is only natural that the baby wouldn't fit her petite frame. Sighing lightly she placed a hand on her growing bump and groaned as the baby kicked. 

Perhaps she should be more grateful toward the women who did this for a living.

Rolling her head around she cracked her neck and sighed as relief flooded through her, sighing she stood up and stumbled slightly as the baby kicked once more. 

"Little Devil," she sighed, placing a hand gently on her rather large bump, wel rather large for her frame at least. "I wonder what you will be like once you are grown up?" 

Shaking her head, she summoned forth her clothes and proceeded to the Mess Room, where she smiled at the sight of bother her brother's trying to have a civil conversation. Trying is the key word. Both had such sour looks on their faces and both their clenched fists rested on top of the table. Each were vibrating with the innate desire to punch the other, but what matters is that they haven't yet. 

"Good morning to you both," Karna greeted as she sat down at the end between them. The tension in their shoulders eased and both turned their attention to her, well more on her stomach which was bulging at this point. 

"If we didn't know better, you look about ready to pop anyday," Ramses joked, resting his head on his fist which he propped up. 

"Haha," Karna chuckled lightly, smiling brightly at the Egyptian Pharaoh. Arjuna clenched his teeth worried, he saw how much strain the baby was putting on her and he knew he had to do something. 

He had narrowed down the possibilities of the damnab-I mean the father down to five caniates. 

Gawain. Bedivere.  _Arthur_ Pendragon. Siegfried. Chevalier d'Eon. 

He was a bit conflicted with Chevalier, since no one aside from Marie and Sanson knew the Saber's true gender. And the trio refused to tell, and master won't push so it's anyone's guess. 

But the other four were very plausible, especially Gawain. He was the perfect image of a knight that any woman or man, if you asked the right person, could dream of for a lover. He was often around his sister and showed to have a close companionship with her before he was summoned and would often drap himself in an indecent manner over his sister. He would constantly rub his hands over her stomach and whisper thing into her ear which would have her blushing or chuckling. 

... _Like a lover would do._

He would as well constantly kiss her hand or temple, and his hugs would linger far to long. 

And if what Doctor Romani said was true that the baby was going to be large like the father...then it was a better choice than Bedivere. 

Shaking his head to turned his attention back to his sister, smiling as he easily conversed with her. Everything just as he hoped. 

_Well almost everything at least. But that will change soon. He was sure of it._

* * *

Karna huffed as she laid down on the bed in the medical rooms, after feeling pain shoot up her spine from standing up all day and walking. She thought about what would happened when she was closer to 9 months. Would she be unable to walk at all and become confined to bed until she gave birth? 

Oh she hoped not. 

She enjoyed walking and playing with the child servants even in her condition. 

And she doubt she could handle mother fussing and mother henning skills EX. 

Romani came in, grabbed his clipboard and walked over. "In a bit of pain still huh," he sighed. "Even after taking the pain killer's that I gave you?' 

"They worked a few weeks before the pain overpowered the medicine," Karna sighed, placing a hand over her eyes. 

"Want me to dim the light," romani offered, lowering his voice. 

"Yes. I often find myself plagued with headaches and vomit more frequently," she sighed. She did so again when the lights dimmed and the heater turned on, Romani sure knew what he was doing. 

"Well the food that you are eating might not agree with the baby, so that's why your vomiting more. As for the headaches, that might be attributed to the vomiting, and I know you've been sleeping more as well," He explained. "Does sleeping help." 

"A little. Arjuna has been brewing me tea which helps calm me down somewhat, but I still feel sick. He's baffled as to why since they helped before when I vomited. He is well versed in tea of pregnant women because out...mother told him," She explained, groaning as the baby kicked. 

"Well aside from the food making the baby upset, it might be your need to walk around that is disrupting the baby. For the sickness it's most likely that he's reject the food because it doesn't agree with him or because of his constant kicking," Romani chuckled. "They really are an active little guy or gal." 

"Too active, uughh," She groaned when the baby kicked again. 

"I'll let you rest-" 

"Can I go to my room," Karna asked. "If I stay here everyone will have a fit, even if I am napping." 

"Good idea. I'll call-" 

"I can walk, it's better than having an escort and causing more mass panic," she sighed, she motioned for Romani to help her. The man sighed, but knew he should let her do what she wanted, because she won every argument. 

* * *

 Merlin hummed a merry tune as he looked at the garden he and a few others in Chaldea were managing. Smiling he walked to where the tea leaves were brewed and took in their lovely scents of rose, Lavender and Jasmine. 

Ahh, how he loved the smell of flowers. Sure vegetables and fruits were great and all, but flowers would always hold a special place in his heart. 

He will admit he was surprised when Arjuna asked him to help plant flower seeds for him, but when the Archer explained why he wanted, he couldn't help but coo. Wanting to make homemade tea to help with his sister's pregnancy, how sweet. 

Merlin smiled as he survived the different flowers and curiously walked over to the man's drying table. Looking over it he hummed in approval at the different methods he was using and opened the few jars of dried flowers he had, smelling the divine scent. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a little bundle of multiple white flowers and he put down the jar to inspect it. 

He...he actually forgot what the flower was, he wracked his brain trying to figure out and gave an irritated huff. Looking around, he stopped the same flowers, but all dried up and had the best idea. 

"If I can't figure it out by look, then smell," he chuckled, popping open the jar and taking a whiff. 

What he smelled nearly had him dropping it in shock. 

"This is..." He ran out of the garden and to the cafeteria in such a rush that the Knight of the Round followed him. Confused as to why he was so focused on getting to his destination. Slamming open the doors, not caring that he startled many heroic spirits and his master, his eyes wildly searched for the man who made the tea. 

His eyes locked on Arjuna's confused face and with anger burning in his eyes, Merlin stomped over and grabbed the demigod by the throat. 

"WOAH, Merlin what are you doing," his master yelled, trying to come over. 

"You bastard," Merlin hissed, enjoying the look of fear in the man's eyes. "DO you know what your doing!!" 

"I know perfectly well," Arjuna rasped out, Merlin used magic as to immobile him. Which is why he hasn't fought to get out of his grip. 

"I will kill you," Merlin hissed, tightening his grip on the man. 

"Merlin, what is the meaning of this," Arturia, Saber regular not Alter, demanded, coming forward. 

"You disgusting man," Merlin hissed. "Mixing this into your sister's tea?" 

"It's just a white flower, many of them help with pregnancy," Gawain protested, stopping short when Merlin hissed. 

"This is Gypsophila," Merlin shook the plant in front of Arjuna's face. "And it not something for regular people to consume." 

"Merlin...what does the plant do," Bedivere asked. 

"You know it as Baby's Breath," Merlin informed them and all the European servants felt their hearts clench. Siegfried felt as if his heart had stopped, Arjuna wouldn't would he...

"You put Baby's Breath in her tea," Gawain roared, trying to charge forward, but having Tristan stop him. 

"What does it do," Ko-Gil demanded, looking scared as all the European Servants hesitated. 

"It causes skin irritation, vomiting, diarrhea and if it's extracted into s certain amount and administered slowly...It can kill and unborn fetus." 

Just as Merlin finished, a piercing scream cut through the air and everyone recognized it. 

"KARNA!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think!! HA! 
> 
> You actually thought this was going to be an easy happy go lucky story? Man how gullible are you guys! Comment and roast me all you want! I won't post until Friday. 
> 
> Enjoy suffering!!!


	10. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the Baby's Breath hot full force...

As Karna and Romani walked down the halls of Chaldea, lightly conversing with one another as they headed to her room. 

"So any ideas as to what to name the baby if it's a boy or a girl," Romani asked a they entered the dorms. 

"Lancer Arturia gave me a few ideas, along with Nursery Rhyme and Ko-Gil," she chuckled, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"Wow, so you like any of them," they continued the conversation as they headed into the private quarters. 

But Karna suddenly stopped, feeling as if the reality in front of her was shifting. 

"Karna," she heard Romani call to her. But she couldn't register it as something clenched in her stomach; and then she screamed. 

"UUUWAAAAHHHAA!!" 

"KARNA," Romani yelled as she collapsed onto the ground, blood running down her legs. Hurriedly he checked her pulse and called Ritsuka through the intercom. 

 CAFETERIA

Everyone jumped as a transmission from Romani in front of them. He looked frantic and crazed, worried as he locked eyes with Ritsuka. 

"Ritsuka get to the infirmary now! And bring no one else," he ordered before ending the transmission. 

"By my command spell, all of you," every servant in Chaldea felt the weight of the seal on top of them. "DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL I RELEASE YOU!" 

Each felt a rush of power go through them as the command swept over them; every single one of them slightly hating Romani. 

"Mash. Da Vinci watch over them," she order before running out of the cafeteria. The two servants merely nodded and looked at the mass of other Heroic Spirits; then back to Merlin who still had Arjuna in his grip. 

"What is wrong with you," Merlin hissed, tightening his grip on the Indians throat. 

"I did it to protect the virtue and honor of my sister," he choked. 

"No," Merlin breathed. "You did it for yourself." 

* * *

"Karna you need to breath," Romani ordered. "You need to breath if this is going to go smoothly." 

"I...I can't," she breathed, pain going through her as Romani laid her on the bed. "It hurts so much!" 

"Karna please you have to try," Romani begged as he got some gloves on. "I need to do some x-rays so you need to stay as still as possible." 

"Romani," Ritsuka shouted as she came it. "I'm here! What do you need me to do?" 

"Get the x-ray equipment and some protective gear," He ordered, getting into doctor mode. Both worked like a well oiled machine, but were hindered by the whimpers of pain Karna was emitting. 

"Karna, please breath," Ritsuka breathed into her ear as the woman took in harsh breaths. "Were gonna take an x-ray to see what's wrong and then an ultrasound. Can you do that." 

"Yeah," Karna gasped, her breaths in deep heaving sounds. Romani took the x-rays quickly and set out the ultrasound equipment and set that up. 

"Rit, prep her please," Romani told her, handing her the jelly and they worked quickly to see what was going on. 

"Karna, I'm now going to see what's wrong, you need to try to calm down," Romani whispered. Gently he gripped her hand and ran the probe over her swollen stomach. 

"My god," Romani breathed. "My god..." 

"Romani, there is no heartbeat," Ritsuka observed, her voice quivering. "We need to take it out." 

"Karna," Romani whispered, gently smoothing her hair back. "The...the baby is gone. We...we need to take it our, or it's going to hurt you more than help."

"No," she sobbed. "It's my child, my child with Siegfried! I..I can't be like my mother who gets rid of her children!" 

"Oh Karna," Ritsuka cried. "You don't have a choice. This will kill you if it's not taken out." 

"It's not an it," Karna yelled, "Its my child!" 

"Karna, please," Romani begged, he caught her eyes and silently begged her to allow them to do this. After a few moments did she nod and then began sobbing uncontrollably. 

"May god forgive my soul," Romani prayed as he got the equipment ready. His hands were shaky as he brought the blade to her stomach, taking a deep breath he steadied his hand and began the incision. 

Karna gave a scream full of pain and agony. 

* * *

Everyone in the cafeteria was on edge as they heard another scream pierce the air. Merlin was being restarined and Ramses was as well. 

"If that child dies I will kill you," the Egyptian hissed. 

 "I would like to see you try," Arjuna snarled, as he gripped his bow. 

"I will kill you," Jack spoke up, suddenly appearing behind the divine archer. Arjuna just managed to dodge the serial Killer's blade and back up against the wall, his eyes locked on the sea of angry heroic spirits in front of him. 

"What kind of monster would kill his own sister's unborn child," Marie yelled, glaring hatefully at Arjuna. Quite unlike the french queen. 

"Allow me and you to spar, Arjuna," Scáthach asked, in her hands the blood red Gae Bolg glinted dangerously. 

"I would have to be a fool to accept such an offer, Lady of Shadows," He snapped, gripping his bow tighter, ready to draw a divine arrow if needed. 

"Then perhaps Archer against archer," Ishtar offered, smiling bright. But is was crazed and full of hatred, a testament to what she was thinking on doing. 

"I will once more have to decline such a generous offer. And as well refuse any others that are given to me," He gave a sarcastic smirk at the glowering Divine Spirits and Nobles kings. 

Siegfried was being comforted in the back of the room by Boudicca, Tamamo and Vlad. All three whispered reassurances that everything would be fine and Doctor Romani knew what he was doing. 

But they did little to ease the fear and worry that gripped his heart tight, he wanted to yell, scream and attack Arjuna. That bastard, he wanted to kill him; why? Why would he do this to Karna and him! Damn it! He took in deep shaky breaths as he tried to calm his rising anger, Vlad stood in front of him; ready to immobilized him and take him down if needed. 

"Everything will be fine, you hear me," Siegfried heard Vlad say firmly to him. "Karna is a strong woman and that's the reason why you love her. No?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

"I hate this," Ritsuka murmured as she wrapped up the small fetus in a blanket. Karna was sobbing behind her, clearly delirious and calling out for Siegfried and her baby. 

"What happened, she was healthy," Romani demanded. Karna had begged to hold the bundle they wrapped up and they gave it to her. It would give her closure. They had stepped out to let the almost mother have her time with her child. "Why did this happen?" 

"Arjuna was putting a diluted poison into the tea she drank daily," Ritsuka muttered. "It's been going on for about 3 months now. He didn't want the baby to be born." 

"So he decided to kill them with poison," Romani growled. His clothes were stained with blood and his sleeves were splattered with blood as well,  he had taken off his gloves but it still looked like he did a horrible operation. 

Which wasn't to far from the truth. 

 "I...I'm going to get Siegfried. He' deserves to be here," Romani sighed, his heart breaking at the heart wrenching wails that emitted from behind the door. 

"I'll wait here, incase she needs me," Ritsuka sighed, sitting down outside the door. 

Romani didn't bother to wait as he stomped through chaldea, his face expressing "Get the fuck out of my way" and "I will murder you if you stop me", which had Chaldean staff hurrying to get out of his way. His anger and annoyance only increased as he heard the arguing coming from the Cafeteria and the tell tale signs of people throwing plates again. 

"Die," He heard Boudicca yell as her sword undoubtedly connected with Arjuna's bow. Growling he entered the cafeteria and everyone stopped, their hearts turning to ice as they saw the blood splatter on Romani. 

"It is taking all of my willpower to not convince Ritsuka to kill all of you, considering we have Human History to save," he growled. 

"Doctor," Tamamo whimpered. "The....the baby-!" 

"The babe is dead," Vlad sighed, clutching the stuffed bear he made tightly. "Isn't it?" Vlad gazed apologetically at Siegfried who choked a cry, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Yes," Romani signed. "Yeah both of them are." 

"What!" 

"Yeah, the reason Karnas' stomach was too big wasn't because the baby was going to be large, but that she had two within her." 

"That means..." Arthur trialed off looking at Romani in shock. 

"She was pregnant with twin girls." 

A roar sounded through the Cafeteria and everyone moved out of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another horrible cliffhanger! And a great tragedy has occurred! You thought this was going to be happy? 
> 
> I don't work like that!!
> 
> Hehehehe! Comment and roast me all you wish. I will post the new chapter on Monday!


	11. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy has struck and....and some have not taken it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update will be Friday. What do you think about what Romani did? What do you think will happen next? Comment and Kudo! 
> 
> As well read my first Story-Heroes Born of Monsters! Not to sound desperate, but I do pour my heart and soul into that story, just like all my other ones. 
> 
> Love you all!

With a roar Siegfried unsheathed his sword and charged toward Arjuna. The archer had no time to react as the large Saber slammed into him, he gasped as the sword connected with his side.

"You...you killed my children," Siegfried cried, desperation in his tone. "You murdered them!"

"You..." Arjuna breathed. "But I was so sure that....that you," he turned to Gawain who raised a brow. "I thought it was you who...who..." 

"Bedivere and Tristan are my husbands," Gawain snarled. "But Karna is my little sister and by default you killed my nieces!" 

"I did it for her honor," Arjuna roared, grunting as he rolled out of the way when Siegfried swung his sword down. 

"No," Siegfried howled. "You did it for yourself! You wanted to control your sisters life and take away any happiness she had! Did you not think of her feelings? Did you not think of what she wants?" 

"You just think that you can waltz into her life and become the husband that she needs," Arjuna retorted as he got up. "I do not approve of such a relationship, your kind are barbaric, unclothe-" 

"I'll kill you," Ramses yelled as he got out of Cleopatra and Nictoris' grip, charging at the archer. 

"ENOUGH," Romani roared, making everyone freeze in shock. The kind doctor was glaring hatefully at Arjuna and everyone around him, he heaved in angry breathes, shaking in barely controlled rage. "Siegfried...Karna wants...no she needs you right now. If you want to live...you better go." 

The man took in a deep breath and sheathed his sword; he strode to the door calmly nodding to Romani in thanks before leaving the Cafeteria. Romani turned back to the scene in front of him and growled at Arjuna. 

"Ramses. Gawain. Hold him. I get first dibs," Romani growled, striding forward cracking his knuckles. The two manages to grab Arjuna's arms and immobilized him, smiling as he struggled to get free. 

MEDICAL ROOMS 

"Siegfried.." Ritsuka breathed as she saw him approach. "I'll leave, just call me if you need me." 

'Thank you," he bowed before stopping in front of the door where Karna and his children were. 

Or his dead children. 

With a heavy sigh he opened the door, striding in he silently approached where Karna lay, two pink bundles in her arms; she whispered to them about how much she loved them and how their father would be with them soon. He kneeled by the edge of the bed and simply waited for Karna to notice him, not finding the strength to interrupt her. 

"Siegfried," Karna cried when she noticed him. "Our children...our beautiful girls....Aurora and Roshanee. My Light and Life," she breathed her voice breathy and her mind not fully there. 

"Yes," he choked out, tears streaming down his face as he took one of the bundles arms shaking as he did so. "My light and life..." 

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird," Karna began to sing. "And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond rings turns brass, mama's gonna buy you looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest babies in town..." 

Siegfried had fallen to the floor, body shaking as he sobbed, clutching one of his murdered children in his arms.

Murdered children. 

Yes, that what they were. They were meant to be born, raised by both him and Karna, told great stories of their parents adventures, anxiously await the day that their older brother would be summoned and have fun in Chaldea. Experience life and be happy. 

But that was now a distant dream, never meant to be, because.....because...

Because Arjuna had to take away everything and ruin everything good in Karna's life. 

"Siegfried...would our children have been good girls," Karna whispered, swaying as she rocked her baby. 

"Yes," he sobbed. "They would have been the best girls the world would have ever seen. They would be as beautiful as their mother. As kind and compassionate as well. That is without a doubt." 

"They would have their father's determination and strength of character. Love all people equally," Karna sighed, lost in her fantasy. 

"Yes, and they would be happy to have a big brother such as Vrishaketu. Look up to and idolize him, perhaps all three of them would have gotten into trouble," Siegfried chuckled. 

"Yes," Karna joined in as well. "Yes they would have." 

CAFETERIA 

Ritsuka sighed as she approached the Cafeteria, ready for a tense situation. Steeling herself she walked in and promptly froze. 

Her servants cheered as Romani landed punch after punch onto Arjuna's face and stomach, the man being used a punching back being held up by Gawain and Ramses. Both had evil grins on their faces as Arjuna seemingly lost his energy, slumping in their grip and Romani continued his assault. 

Boudicca and many other servants who had shields banged their weapons on said item, yelling in joy as Romani punched the daylights out of Arjuna. 

Da Vinci was trying-and failing-to pry the doctor off the bloodied archer, and Mash simply stood off to the side, her eyes wide with shock. Merlin was grinning and cheering wildly with the other Knights; Mordred being the loudest. 

Out of all the group, the Knight of Treachery was the most excited for the birth, especially since Karna asked her first to baby sit if they needed one. 

The fact that Mordred was only cheering Romani on and not joining him was a shock in itself. 

Vlad was simply observing, but sharp eyes held his true wants. 

To Kazikli Bey Arjuna's ass and impale him like he did to all those other Moors.

Taking a deep breath Ritsuka made her presence known and everyone became quite, but Romani still attacked Arjuna, too far gone in his anger. With a huff Ritsuka raised her arm and fired a simple Gandar. The spell hit the doctor who fell to the ground stunned, but still struggling to attack the archer. 

"That is enough. Everyone go to your quarters and stay there until I say so. Arjuna. Romani. Da Vinci. Mash. Boudicca. Vlad. Gilgamesh's. Tamamo. Ramses. Stay. Now, scram," Ritsuka growled. Everyone aside from those who were named scrambled out. 

Best not to push their luck. 

"I really should allow Romani to continued his assault on you, but since I need as many heroes to help me in defeating Solomon so I need you alive," She glowered at Arjuna who was groaning on the floor, clutching his face and stomach. "And because Karna would be upset if I did kill you...for some strange reason." 

"He should be killed anyways," Archer Gil demanded opening a Gate of Babylon. 

"No," Ritsuka snapped. "There's been enough death for a while. But back to the target at hand. All of you, we'll need to support Karna through this loss. So I'll need you to be ready to comfort her in the stead of anyone of us not being available. For the next few months she can't be left alone...her mental state is not right." 

"Siegfried will need comforting as well," Vlad spoke up. "I'll be there for him." 

"Us too," Ko-Gil spoke up for the rest rest of them. 

"I'll be there for both my sister and him," Ramses nodded, resolute. 

"I'll be there," Romani agreed. 

"Go get some rest. Karna and Siegfried will want to be alone for the rest," Ritsuka ushered them all out. Once the door closed she turned to Arjuna who managed to wipe off most of the blood. "Now you...." 

"Master-" 

"We have much to discuss." 


	12. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since the incident and many have tried to help. Arjuna was nowhere to be found and many thought Ritsuka turned him into Mana Prisms. Karna has not left the infirmary, still too much in a pain and daze....

Arjuna sighed as he walked through the dimly lit hallways of Chaldea. Everyone was asleep and it was the middle of the night, so it was the perfect time. 

* * *

_"I really should just kill you right here and right now, after the stunt you just pulled," Ritsuka glowered down on Arjuna who fell to his knees. "But Karna was happy being your older sister and happy that you acknowledged her, so I won't take anymore happiness away from her."_

_"Master I-"_

_"I don't want to hear your reasons right now," she held up a hand to stop him. "I know I will end up turning you into Mana Prisms if I do. But you will talk with your sister. Offer apologies and your service to her until she deems your punishment finished."_

_"I understand," he bowed his head._

_"You will as well explain your actions to her if she so demands it," Ritsuka strode forward and grabbed Arjuna's hair. Forcing the man to look at her. "ONLY if she asks. I will not have you triggering a panic attack. She's suffered enough." She released his hair and turned on her heel to head out. "Personally you don't deserve redemption or acceptance."_

_The door hissed closed and Arjuna allowed himself to break down, his shoulders shaking violently as his body wracked with sobs._

_**Why? Why. WHY?** _

_Why did he have to be such a bastard toward his sister, both in life and now here! He was too blind in his image of a perfect family ; one that was always drilled into his head that he couldn't accept what she had! Why, oh why did he think poison would be acceptable to kill the child while within his sister._

_No not child. Children._

_Nieces. He had always dreamed of spoiling young nieces and being the protective uncle; being a shoulder to cry on and being there for them._

_But he screwed that up, he screwed everything up._

_Why...._

* * *

Arjuna sighed as he stood outside the door where his sister was; this needed to be done. Taking a deep breath he lightly rapped against the door, waiting for an anwser if she was awake at all. 

"Come in...Arjuna," he tenses, wanting to run away; how? How did she know it was him outside the door waiting? "Come in, don't stand out there." 

Swallowing thickly he sighed and opened the door, entering into the dimly lit room where his sister sat upon the bed. Her visage was pale and sickly, her face was looked tired; as well as he eyes. Oh her eyes, once bursting with happiness and light where shattered and dull. All because of him. 

Why, why, why.....

"Come," she motioned with her hand. She patted a spot next to her on the bed, giving him a soft smile. "You wanted to talk didn't you. Well, come on." 

Silently he walked over, he avoided all eye contact that she tried to make. Without a word she sat down on the bed, hands folded tightly in his lap staring intently at them; his breathing labored as he tried to resist the urge to run. 

"I...I am sorry," he choked, his hands tightening. "I...I never realized that you were truly happy. I wanted to be apart of that happiness, be the person I was expected to be...but I am trapped in the past." 

"It is not wrong to be trapped in the past," Karna whispered, cupping his cheek and turning his head to her. They locked eyes and Arjuna's eyes began to water as he stared deep into hers; they held warmth and understanding. "I understand your desire to follow the traditions of our culture, but I merely wanted you to see and understand. I love Siegfried and I love you, my little brother. Never doubt that." 

"You should hate me," He protested. "You should want my head for the shame I and dishonor that I have put upon you!" 

"You my little brother," she chuckled lightly. "Your supposed to make mistakes-" 

"I murdered your unborn children for the sake of my own selfish desires," he yelled, eyes wild. "This was not a mistake. I did so with a purpose and intent, how can you call what I did a mistake!" 

"Arjuna, you were raised with values that made you believe what you did was right and just, but you see the errors of your ways. That is all the matters to me," she whispered as her hand tenderly caressed his face. 

Arjuna felt anger and annoyance flare through him as his sister spoke. Such nativity....

"Please, find it in your heart to kill me," Arjuna begged, sliding off the bed to his knees. He stared up desperately gazed into her eyes, gripping her hand tightly within his. "Please, end me. Take your vengeance and avenge your children, you must do so." 

Karna sighed before gently pulling him up and wrapping him up within a loose embrace. 

"You would cause me more suffering, little brother," she breathed, rubbing his back gently as his body shook. "You would cause more pain within my heart, the will to live being taken away from me. Me killing you, Arjuna my heart could never handle it." 

"How are you so stupid," he roared, glaring hatefully at his sister who gave him another soft smile. "I murdered them! I murdered them in cold blood without a care of your feelings! I wanted to kill the father of your children and I still want to! I tried to control your life....I...I murdered you while you were unarmed while you allowed me to live when I was in a similar position. You should have hated me the moment you saw me." 

"I angered you," she chuckled, rocking them back and forth. "I deserved it an-" 

"You should have raised your children and been happy, but I took that away," he cried, clutching onto her tight. Fat streams of tears ran down his face as he began to shake in a feeling unknown to him. "I...I wanted what you had....I want to be by your side." 

"You have been by my side, all this time as I held my children within me," She whispered, smoothing his hair back, trying to calm him. "You can always be by my side." 

"Please....Pease kill me, the life of your children demand it," he whimpered, eyes feeling heavy as his sister's rocking lulled him to sleep. 

"No," he heard her whisper before he fell into the welcoming blackness. 

* * *

Karna hummed as her brother fell limp in her arms and his breathing evened out, and gave a soft smile as all the worries that were plastered on his face before simply melted away. She played with his hair as he slept, laying his head on her lap as she did so. 

She faintly heard the door open and glanced up to smile at her lover, who glared slightly the male in his place. 

"Karna," Siegfried murmured, heading to the other side of the bed. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes," she sighed, content. "He begged me to avenge my children, and to kill him...but I can't. He's my little brother and I do love him." 

"He should pay for what he did," Siegfried breathed. "Yes, killing him is not something we should resort too. But he needs to pay." 

"I know," Karna soothed him, caressing his face and giving him a chaste kiss. "He does need to be punished and I know that. I trust Master o give him an appropriate one." 

"I deserve to give out penance as well," he growled, clenching his fist tight. 

"Please," Karna whimpered. "Don't hurt him too much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you think he deserves such a death at his sister's hand? Does he deserve the release of death after all? Or was Karna too easy on him? Comment on what you think. Next update is monday.


	13. Traum gestört

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was happy and then they weren't....

Jack never had a mommy or daddy. 

They knew that much. 

All those mommies who held them in the warm safe place got rid of them. Saw them as something that would disrupt their 'work'. 

So they killed. They killed those horrible women who thought they would be useless. Thought they would be a burden to them and unnecessary. Killed those women who saw that they were pests and something to be easily discarded. So they killed. 

They enjoyed it. The fear they caused those mommies who denied them. Denied them the natural right to live and be alive; to enjoy life and be happy. They liked the fear they caused. 

Master was nice, but more of a big sister than a mommy. She was just too silly to be something like a mommy. 

Then Jack saw them. 

Karna and Siegfried. 

Karna was warmth inside and out, kind and firm. The perfect mommy. 

Siegfried was soft but rough; easy to talk too but able to intimidate. The best father. 

Jack knew they could be a family, they looked similar and acted alike. 

They could be a family. 

But Jack knew they wouldn't want to be. They were too serious. 

But they were surprised, that both were willing to be parental figure to Jack. 

They were happy and content. Everything is perfect and kept getting so. 

Mommy was with a baby and they knew mommy wouldn't get rid of them, yes them. 

Two of them. 

Jack was happy, they were excited they would be big sisters and brother to two darling girls. 

Mommy and daddy didn't know yet and they couldn't wait until they found out. 

Everything was perfect.... 

Then their Dream was Disrupted. 

That man showed up and made mommy upset, made their Aunties and Uncles upset as well. 

They didn't like that man. Too demanding and controlling of mother. He even wanted her to get rid of their soon to be siblings! 

No. Jack did not like him was certain they would never like him. 

He showed no interest in being friends with them or trying to be nice to them for mother's sake. 

That made them hate him even more. 

But for both mother and father's sake they would play nice when needed and stay out of the way every other time. And it worked quite well...until they began to smell something funny in mother's tea. 

It was pungent and sickening, making them all cower in it's presence. 

It was vaguely familiar but none could put a candle to what it could be. Right on the tip of the blade but it never fell. 

Until both of Jack's new sisters were gone and that man was the reason why. 

He did this. It was all his fault. Jack-no they-could never be the big siblings they dreamed of. All because of him. 

Die. 

He needs to die. 

He needs to suffer and feel the pain that mommy and daddy and they feel. He needs to feel it. He needs to experience it. 

And Jack will deliver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I decided to go a bit simplistic and have what Jack thought about the whole thing. Comment. I will update on Friday.


	14. Problems pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karna, Siegfried, Arjuna and many others still suffer from what happened

~~~~"Karna, I love you I really do," Siegfried breathed, pacing as he sat in their private lounge. Away from prying eyes. "But what you are suggesting...have you thought about my feelings?!" He roared, not caring that his lover flinched at the tone.

"Yes I have...and I believe this to be the best course of action," She whispered, meeting his eyes. 

"You want me to find another to give my heart to...because you believe you can't bear me any children?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER 

Karna was finally released from Romani's care and with the help of Siegfried went to her room to stay for the next few days. She was not ready to face any other's than those close to her heart. 

"Karna, Ramses and Boudicca wish to spend some time with you," Siegfried whispered as he brought the blanket up over her legs. "Is that alright?" 

"Yes," she nodded, kissing his cheek when he made a move to leave. "I wish to be alone with them...if that is acceptable."

"Of course," he gave a bright smile of happiness, happy she was getting her footing once more. But Karna did not see that smile of the same meaning. 

" _Is he glad to not have to be near me anymore,"_ She thought, gazing at him as he left. Guilt lay heavy on her since she had begged him not to kill her brother....and it increased with each passing day.  _"Why does he stay with me?"_

* * *

* * *

Siegfried walked briskly through the halls in search of Ramses and Boudicca who he thankfully conversing with one another. Their attention focused solely on him as he approached with a grand smile on his face. 

"She wishes to speak with both of you alone," he breathed. "She is finally getting her footing and I couldn't be happier. I grow weary and sadden by her state and my heart can no longer take such a sight." 

"Us either," they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Arjuna is on the Training grounds, if you wish to  _speak_ him," ramses mutter before jogging to catch up with Boudicca. 

Growling like the Dragon he once fought, he stalked down the hallway with a mission in his mind. 

** _Payback_ **

Slamming open the door he made all other heroic spirits scuttle away, fearful of the mighty Dragon Slayer's wrath. His eyes locked on the white clad figure which had enticed his anger and with an angry huff stomped over, his hand curling into a fist. 

When Arjuna turned around to see who approached him, he stumbled to the ground at the sudden pressure on his cheek and spat out blood. Glaring he whipped his head up to yell at the person who did such, only to shrink when he saw who it was. 

"Why," Siegfried whispered. 

"What," Arjuna asked, his voice weak. He gasped when a amor claw grabbed his collar and slammed him into the metal wall; hard enough to make a dent.

"Why,take away my family before it was even there," he heard the Dragon Slayer spit out. "Why take away your sister's ray of happiness she was getting? Why destroy the budding relationship you two formed? You saw how happy she was because of it. So why," Siegfried desperately demanded. 

"I...I don't know," Arjuna choked out tears streaming down his face. 

"Lair," Siegfried howled, releasing his collar and punching the man to the floor. "You hate Karna! No matter what you two will always be rivals and no amount of fate can change that fact! And you just went along with it!" 

"No," Arjuna breathed, struggling to stand up and Siegfried kicked him down at every attempt. 

"Karna told me of how Fate and Karma affected each of your lives! You didn't want that to change and decided to ruin her life!" 

"How dare you," Arjuna roared, finally managing to stand up. "I want to be a good brother to my sister! I wanted to be an uncle to nieces! I have no idea what came over me!" 

"I don't believe you, you killed your own sister! Mocked her relentlessly, despised and hated her!" 

"I never knew who she was," Arjuna yelled out, eyes wild as he looked at Siegfried. 

"That shouldn't matter," he heard Siegfried mutter. "You will never approach Karna again! You will not speak to her ever again and you certainly will never be in her presence again." 

"She is my sister," Arjuna cried. "I have to atone! Atone for my horrible actions when we lived and what I have done now! My soul will never find peace if I can not do such for her." 

"That is precisely the point." 

With that said Siegfried turned on his heel and left, leaving a hysteric Arjuna who fell to his knees in tears. 

"No, no, no, no," He kept muttering as he fisted his hair. "I need to atone! I need to!" 

"You might get the chance," Arjuna whipped his head up to look at his master who gazed down on him with solemn eyes. "Those who grieve do horrible things. To themselves and to their significant others," she warned before walking away. 

* * *

* * *

Karna sighed as the door to her room closed, exhausted from speaking with both Boudicca and Ramses. She loved them, she really did, but their mother henning was a bit taxing on her. 

Unconsciously she rested her hand on her now flat stomach and fisted the shit she wore. 

Why did Siegfried stay with a woman who could not provide him children? It was simply strange, with the damage done to her it is certain that she will no longer be able to bear a child. So why stay? His love ran deep but certainly it would not last now that she was barren. A useless wife. 

Karna felt white hot tears well up in her eyes and furiously tried to make them go away, not wanting anyone to see her like that. 

She was a warrior and nothing more. A lance for her master to use as she pleased. Certainly not a mother. 

Never a mother. 

Chuckling darkly Karna simply stared at the ceiling and contemplated what she would do next. Perhaps she should go into the protection of her brother. She would be a a barren woman who had lost both her lover and child.

A whore. 

That is what she was now. And she knew for a fact that Siegfried would not want to be affiliated with someone like her. 

 He was a noble knight and she a Shundra. 

* * *

* * *

Arjuna briskly walked to his sister's room in the middle of the night, trying to be silent as he sped walked through the empty halls of Chaldea. 

Siegfried and many other heroes where on a material gathering quest and very few remained in Chaldea. He sighed as he stood outside the door and gathered up his courage as entered his sister's room. He grew uncomfortable at her strange look. 

Far to serene for his tastes. 

"Come," she motioned to him, patting the bed. He willingly came and kept his gaze down. 

He was unworthy to even look at her feet. 

"You called me here to discuss something," he whispered, flinching slightly at her hum and her hands as she played with his hair. 

"Yes," she breathed. "I will go under your rule brother, and leave Siegfried." 

"Wha-" he choked, whipping his head up to gaze at his sister's calm gaze. "Why? He loves you and thinks the sun and the moon of you! If anything you should stay with him and cut all ties with me!" 

"He deserves so much more than a simple whore who cannot bare him any children," she sighed. "He does not visit me anymore. Often he lies to me about his location and I am happy about it. He has perhaps found others far nobler than a simple sundra like me who gave him him far nobler children. It was simply meant to be." 

"Sister," Arjuna whispered, a desperate tone in his voice. "Listen to yourself! What madness have you been afflicted with? He loves you more than life itself and would gladly kill himself on your command should you ask of it! Doing such an action is surly a worse punishment than death!" 

"No, he shall be free," She smiled, and cupped Arjuna's cheeks gazing deep into his eyes. "Trust me. This is for the best." 

"No," Arjuna cried, tears flowing down his face. "No! You have gone mad! He needs you and you need him! Please, for your sake stay with him! I cannot bear you dying from your own self imposed heartbreak! 

"This is my decision and we will both benefit," she told him firmly. 

"You've gone mad...." 

"Hush little brother..." 

* * *

* * *

"Ah, Karna," Siegfried breathed as he entered their lounge. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, but instead met her cheek. He found it odd, but shook it off. He was excited, he would show her what he had spent the last few weeks working on. This would surely brighten her spirits. 

"Siegfried, we must talk," her soft voice made him freeze and his heart stop for some strange reason. 

"Yes," he asked, kneeling down to meet her dule eyes. 

"I believe you should find another woman to love and bear a child with," she began. "And leave me. I cannot do the duties of a wife any longer." 

"Huh, very funny my love," he chuckled weakly, believing his ears to be deceiving him. 

"This is no joke," she whispered. 'I am of now use to a Knight such as you-" 

"You make it sound as if you are a simple object for me to use and them rid of when it's use in no longer needed," he gasped, beginning to pace. 

"Please understand-" 

"Karna, I love you I really do," Siegfried breathed, pacing as he sat in their private lounge. Away from prying eyes. "But what you are suggesting...have you thought about my feelings?!" He roared, not caring that his lover flinched at the tone.

"Yes I have...and I believe this to be the best course of action," She whispered, meeting his eyes.

"You want me to find another to give my heart to...because you believe you can't bear me any children?"

"Yes."

Karna gasped as something struck her cheek and she fell to the ground. Clutching her stinging cheek she looked fearfully at Siegfried, whose eyes turned cat slitted. 

"Dragons mate once in their life," he choked. "How could you do this to me?" 

"I merely wanted you to have a good life with someone who you love and-" 

"I LOVE YOU," he roared. "YOUR ALL I COULD EVER DREAM OF! YOUR ALL I'VE EVER WANTED AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU AWAY LIKE A COMMON WHORE!!" 

"Siegfri-" Karna gasped when he grabbed her throat and struggled as his dark eyes locked with her. 

"Shall I show you how I feel right now," he whispered lowly. "The anger and despair that courses through my veins? I would never harm you...but dragons when their mates upset them; show who has dominance over the two." As he said that he began to unbuckle his belts and remove her undergarments and Karna could only struggle weakly as he continued. 

Dragons were both violent and protective over their mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have turned bad....  
> Sorry for the late update. Since finals start on monday for me I won't update until next friday! Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger! Comments on what you think will happen next and how others will react!   
> This story got dark huh?   
> Lots of Love!


	15. Problem pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues....
> 
> *WARNING! RAPE TRIGGER! DON'T LIKE, THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE END. I'LL MAKE A SIGNAL TO SHOW YOU. THANK YOU.  
> *PLEASE READ BOTH NOTES. EACH HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT IN THEM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking instead of Male Karna-Pregnant. I would do a story where a sub-singularity is found in ancient India, a few years after Karna's death and within the sub singularity...all the Pandavas, Kunti and Pandu are still alive. Karna and Siegfried are accidently ray shifted there and have to fight the force alone. 
> 
> All while hiding their relationship. 
> 
> Same premise if you guys want more Fem!Karna. 
> 
> Comment if you would me to work on that next. Or Ritsuka being in the MCU, and having to hide his status as a Former Master and Savior of the whole universe, since Goetia tried to incinerate them all. 
> 
> Voting will be until this story is finished. 
> 
> Please as well read the bottom notes. Thank you.

_"I've made him mad,"_ Karn idly thought as Siegfried pushed into her once more. Her skin was bruised and raw, blood dried on her neck and she lost all feelings in her legs.  _"How did this happen?"_

* * *

_"Shall I show you how I feel right now," he whispered lowly. "The anger and despair that courses through my veins? I would never harm you...but dragons when their mates upset them; show who has dominance over the two." As he said that he began to unbuckle his belts and remove her undergarments and Karna could only struggle weakly as he continued. She was scared, he never acted like this; even in the heat of passion._

_"Please stop," she begged. But her plea fell on deaf ears as he took his belt and bound her hands to the leg of the couch. She lay flat on her back, her shirt ripped open and panties one and skirt hiked up. "Please-"_

_"Silence," Siegfried growled. Gently he grasped her shin and forced her to look at him. "Was it only me? Was it only me that thought we would be together forever?!" Karan said nothing, only whimpering as the pressure on her jaw increased as he grasped it harder. "ANSWER ME!"_

_"N..no," she choked, eyes glistening with unshed tears and fear as she gazed up upon her lover._

_"Than why," he breathed, moving down to kiss her neck, running his hands up and down her sides. Fingers ghosting over her pale flesh making her shiver. "Why leave me! Have I not done everything to the moon and back?"_

_"I lost the child-"_

_"We can make another! Yes the pain will always be there, but we still have more chances to conceive," he yelled, his hand grabbing her bra and promptly ripping it off. Karna gasped as the cold air touched her nipples, making them harden. She arch her back with a cry when Siegfried attached his mouth to one of the perked buds._

_LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_

_Tears streamed down Karna's face as his now bare hand traveled down her stomach to her core and lightly pushed in, causing her to buck in surprise. He seemingly wasn't in the mood for playing nice as he stuck two fingers inside of her and began pumping in and out, not bothering to get her used to the feeling._

_"Siegfried, please it hurts," Karna begged. "Please...forgive me."_

_"I will never stop loving you," he whispered, releasing her bud before moving to the other. He suckled on them like a babe wanting it's mother's milk, desperate for the drink that will feed him. "But you need to see how deep my love runs for you."_

_"I'm sorry," she breathed, choking as he added a third finger and removed his mouth from her bud. Her cry of pain and pleasure was drowned as his mouth attached to her's; muffling the sound and he kissed with hot passion._

_"Mein Gott," he breathed, "I love you."  Karna said nothing, only whimpering as she felt the head of his cock at her entrance; her body tensed as she waited for him to push in. She gave a pained cry when he thrust in without warning and set a fast pace immediately after._

_It was a scene of rape as Siegfried thrusted in and out of Karna's bound form, panting as he felt dizzy from the pleasure. His hands gripped her thighs tight, no doubt bruising them and a strange urge bubbled deep inside his stomach. As he gazed down on the crying visage of his lover, her veins seemed to pop out more than usual and called to him more than ever. As he continued to thrust into her  he leaned down and ran his tongue over the bulging lines, feeling as they pulsed under his appendage.  Without warning he bit into her neck, moaning as her warm, metallic blood burst into his mouth. It was sweet and hot, making his body feel warm as he drank; that feeling spreading through him like a large shot of scotch._

_He released her neck after gaining his fill and felt his cock twitch inside her at the sight of a pale, panting and bloodied Karna. His Dragon instincts reacting to such a beautiful sight, and he went faster._

_Soon the room was filled with the sounds of pain gasps and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh. And the smell of blood and sweat._

_Without warning Siegfried gave a powerful thrust and came inside Karna, the woman gasping in pain at the sudden action, tears streaming down her face as it happened._

_"I want more," she heard him whisper before biting her neck once more._

_END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON_

* * *

After that Karna lost how many time either she or Siegfried came. He had released her hands from the bindings once he was sure she couldn't escape; she was weak and dizzy from blood loss which he continued to do. He was addicted to the taste of her blood, biting her neck and thighs to drink. 

Her stomach bulge slightly with the amount of semen that was inside of her; and the amount her released into her once again. Karna was laying on her side, one of her legs thrown over Siegfried's shoulder. She winced as he removed himself from her and weakly looked over to see what he would do next; and looked in surprise and confusion as he began to back away in fear. 

His body shook and his eyes wide as he looked upon her bruised and bloodied figure; bringing a hand to his mouth he gasped in pain as he saw the damaged he did. 

He put his clothes and armor back on quickly and gently placed a dazed Karna on the couch, and put a blanket over her before hurriedly leaving the room; tears of horror streaming down his face. 

Karna sighed as she laid there, dazed and aching, looking at the door in silent hope that he would come back. Her hearted jumped at the sound of the door opening, but then fell when Ritsuka came in. 

"Don't look like that," the woman muttered as she entered, closing the door lightly behind her. "While I can't say that I agree with his actions...I understand Siegfried's anger." 

"Wha-" 

"He loves you more than anything. Loves you more than life itself and you want him to leave you...leave you so he can 'be happy', as you say. He is hurting too, the loss of his child hit's hard. Your his rock and you want to be thrown away," Ritsuka sighed. "It's more than what you think. Men are complicated, but he's usually an open book." 

"I never meant to hurt him," Karna sighed. 

"I know and he never meant to do what he just did," Ritsuka sighed. "Figure everything out once you've gained your bearings." 

"I thought he would be happier with a woman who could provide a family for him, but instead all I have done is caused the man I love with all my heart to hate me." 

"I believe he hates himself more than you do right now," Ritsuka sighed. "He's in the back of Chaldea right now, hiding in one of the empty store rooms. Go there once you've rested." 

"Okay," Karna slurred as sleepiness over took her. Her breathing even out as she fell into a deep sleep, her body needing the rest. Ritsuka groaned at the inevitable clusterf**k and Sh*tstorm all of this was going to induce...but things needed to be sorted out. 

* * *

Arjuna felt anger well up inside of him as his master began speaking, explaining to him what had happened. 

"After Karna has rested, she'll talk with Siegfried and sort ever-" 

"You will let her speak to such a monster alone," Arjuna yelled, tears flowing down his face. "Such a monstrous act done to my sister-" 

"Your one to talk," his master snapped, glaring down at him with a side glance. "Considering what you did not only a few months ago." 

"I..." 

"Just stay out of the way when they are speaking with one another," Ritsuka sighed. "It's the least you can do

 Arjuna said nothing, only gazing down in shame as his master past, sneering at the man as she did so. He flinched as she slammed the door closed, and allowed more tears to flow down his face. 

He ruined everything. His sister's life and happiness. He took away her children and she suffered a horrible consequence because of it. 

Why?

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as she prepared the saint quartz for a summon. While she felt bad about doing it, they needed all the help they could get for Solomon and the situation now. 

"Is it ready," She groaned, looking up at Romani, who was giving her the silent treatment ever since she stopped his assault. He gave a grunt in afformation and turned back to the monitors, Ritsuka turned away, upset. "Alright, commence!" 

She threw the 30 quartz in and watched as Craft Essence after Craft Essence came out. She twitched as they reached number 6 and it was another essence. 

"Why," she cried out. 

Just then the summoning area flashed gold and a gold caster card was there. 

"Yes!" 

A man with dark skin appeared and spoke the words which filled everyone in the room with dread. 

"I am Caster. My name is Yudhishthira, the oldest of the Pandavas. I leave the fighting to my brothers, please treat me well," he bowed. He moved to the side as a golden berserker card came out. 

"Yo! I'm, Bhima! Any of my brothers here?" The man caught sight of of Yudhishthira and embraced him heartedly as a Golden Rider card came out. 

"Nakula. Fourth Pandava and Rider. Treat me well," he bowed, smiling brightly at the horrified master. He embraced his other brothers as the final one came. A golden Saber. 

"Sahadeva," he bowed. "I will serve you. My blade is yours." 

"Little brother," Nakula cooed and he walked over to embrace the fifth and last Pandava. 

"I can assume Arjuna is already here," Yudhisthira chuckled, looking at his new master who was hyperventilating. "Master?" 

"Oh," Bhima boomed, sauntering up to Ritsuka and throwing a friendly are around her shoulder. "Shocked all of us answered your call?" 

"We will not hurt Karna if he has been summoned," Sahadeva said. 

"Ho, yeah I forgot," Bhima mused. "All of you died before it was revealed." 

"What was," Nakula sighed. 

"Karna is female," He began, the others began choking in shock. "And is my, Arjuna's and Yudhisthira's older sister." 

"What," Yudhisthira yelled. Bhima began to explain and the oldest of the Pandava's felt sick. 

"We fought a woman who was our sister and Arjuna killed her dishonorably on the battlefields," he moaned. "And we killed our own nephews!" 

"Master," Sahadeva question as Ritsuka shook all over. 

"I...I'm going to be sick," she yelled. 

"Master," Nakula yelled. 

"Master I-" Karna stopped abruptly as she saw who was in the room. "Pandavas'." 

"Kar-" Bhima choked on his own spit as he took in sight of his sister. His brother's following as well. 

She was dressed in a regular shirt and shorts, their knowledge provided. But her skin was bruised black and deep purple, deep gashes that still shone bright red littered her skin. Her face was banged up and bloodied slightly as well. Her body shook as if standing was a challenge and her legs held the most damage. Her neck was covered in vicious bites of an animal. 

"Wh..What happened," Yudhisthira demanded.

"Master I will be unable to work for the rest of the day," Karna ignored him. "I have something I must deal with." 

"Yeah," she sighed. "Go and deal with it." 

With a bow Karna began to limp out the room, Bhima rushed to stop her, but skidded to a stop when his master stood in front of him. 

"This is a personal matter for Karna and another only. As you have only gotten here, you don't have the liberty of knowing," she said plainly.

"Master." 

"No." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and I am free for the next three-ish months! Tell me on what you think about this chapter! Comment on what you think will happen next! 
> 
> You think what Siegfried did was justified? Should Ritsuka have intervened? The Pandavas have arrived! What will follow? Comment!
> 
> Sorry for the long Hiatus! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> And I don't want to sound desperate, I really don't...but please read Heroes Born of Monsters! It had been on longer than this story and this story had nearly triple the views, comments and votes! I pour my heart and soul into it and I feel very disheartened by the lack of reads it gets! Please don't stop reading this story because I am a desperate little F**K, but please share it with Final Fantasy Nerds or Nasuverse nerds! Anyone! Please! 
> 
> Love all. Update on Monday.


	16. Pandavas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Pandavas have been summoned and are trying to figure out what is going on. Not that Arjuna is any help...

Sahadeva made a move to protest but was silenced as another came in. The Panadavas sighed in relief when Arjuna came in, surely he could convince their new master to allow them to follow Karna. 

"Master, you...you can't," Arjuna cried and the other Pandavas jolted at his desperate voice. 

He never was that vulnerable. 

"Arjuna, we have talked about this-" 

"Please kill me," he cried. "I deserve it for my sins-" 

"What sins little brother," Bhima scoffed. Arjuna jolted and turned to them with wide eyes that went wider when he saw his other three brothers with Bhima. 

"Do..do they know," Arjuna whispered, more towards their master than them. 

"No," she snapped. "And it will stay that way, Son of Indra," she hissed, kicking him in the back of his knees. Sahadeva and Nakula took out their swords, but didn;'t at Arjuna's pleading gaze. "Or you will regret the day I gave you mercy. I will kill send both you and your brothers back to the throne if you tell them." 

"Yes master," he whimpered. 

With a huff and vicious glare at him she left the summoning room, leaving the shocked Pandavas in her wake. Bhima made a move to help his brother up, but froze as the long haired man stomped over to his brother. 

"Just because Ritsuka stopped me last time doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you next time you step so much a millimeter out of line," Romani snapped. "I will have everyone from Vlad to Mordred have a piece of beating you into a plump." 

"Who do you think you are," Bhima roared, grabbing Romani by his collar and forcing him away from Arjuna. "How dare you talk to my brother like that!" 

"He got what he deserved and will get what's coming to him," Romani spat, pushing Bhima away and straightening out his uniform. "Karna should have never pitied you! You should be back in the throne by now, wallowing in despair and shame! But I promise, I will make your life hell." Roman growled and left, stalking out with such anger that it formed a dark cloud around him. 

Yudhisthira watched the confrontation with calculating eyes and slowly walked up to his beloved little brother and kneeled down. 

"Arjuna," he whispered lowly. "What is going on?" 

"Karna should have killed me," he whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. "I deserve it! I do!" 

"What did you do," Bhima urged. 

"No...no...no," he cried. "No...." 

"Show us to our rooms then, yeah," Sahadeva smiled and Arjuna nodded, sniffing slightly as he stood up. As they exited, Arjuna froze and looked down the hall with wary eyes. 

"Brother," Nakula asked. 

"I will kill you," a young girl came out, her cat eyes piercing into Arjuna's. "You will pay for what you did to mommy." 

"Mommy...Karna," Bhima murmured. 

"Jack is a collection of unborn children, taken out and thrown away before having the joy of being born," Arjuna explained as she walked toward him. "Technically, Jack never existed, but longs for a mother....which Karna has great fully filled." 

"Daddy hurt Mommy really bad because of what you did," Jack sniffed. "He hurt her lots and lots, made her cry and bleed and hurt-" 

"Her lover," Bhima growled. 

"Mommy wanted to leave Daddy after what you did," Jack continued. "We tried to convince her not to, then she told Daddy and Daddy got really mad. I can still hear Mommy's screaming and pleading for him to stop....and it was all your fault," she breathed. After that she took out a knife and flew toward Arjuna, who made no move to defend himself. Yudhisthira stood infront of Arjuna and summoned a shield, but had no need for it as a red haired woman grabbed the young assassin. 

"Enough Jack," she sighed. "Master will get mad if you attack them." 

"He needs to pay," Jack cried. "Auntie Boudicca please!!!" 

"NO," Boudicca yelled. "Now go back to your room." 

"But-" 

"Now," Ozymandias snapped as he came into the hallway. "I will tell Karna you wish to see her. Then I will come to tell you if you can or cannot go to her." Jack huffed and left as quickly as she appeared, leaving the Pandavas with the two riders. 

"Thank you-" 

"Leave my sister alone," Ozymandia demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Huh," Yudhisthira asked. 

"Karna," Ozymandias elaborated. "Leave her alone and don't come near her." 

"We have no other older brother," Sahadeva said, eyes questioning. 

"Were not siblings by blood, but in heart. Which is stronger than any false claim to brotherhood," he snorted. 

"Karna is related to us-" 

"They are not worth it," Boudicca sighed. "But do stay away from her. Lest you find arrows in all your asses." 

Both left, Ozymandias growling the entire way. 

"We need to have a talk Arjuna," Yudhisthira said. 

"I know," he whimpered and took them all to their new rooms. 

* * *

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

Karna moaned as Siegfried thrusted into her lightly. His hand ran over her body gently, her name being said as a prayer coming out of the man's mouth. He worshipped her body like that of a goddess, his hands ghosting over her body. 

"My love," Karna whispered, kissing the top of his head as he lightly cried on her embrace. His ear rested against her heast where he heard her heartbeat, sighing content at the smooth and steady rhythm. "mmmh," she moaned as he hit that special spot. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin. "I'm so sorry." 

"I know," she whispered, picking up the pace slightly. "I know you are. My mind was clouded and I did things that hurt you," she breathed, clutching him tight to her. His hands hesitantly circled around her and he allowed himself to bury his face within her bosom, sighing contently as she smoothed his hair down. 

Both groaned as they came, Karna throwing her head back at the feeling of being filled with warmth. Siegfried shuddered as he released, gasping as she clenched around him.  

They panted as they came down from the high, Karna tipped his head up and kissed Siegfried on the mouth. Siegfried returned it and pushed her gently down onto the ground, thrusting in and out gently. 

They were far from done.

**END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON**

* * *

 "What has happened, Arjuna," Yudhisthira demanded as the door closed. 

"I....I..." He struggled for words, eyes flicking to the door in fear as he spoke. 

"I knew you would give up," Ritsuka sighed as she entered, eye sboring into Arjuna's as he fell to the ground in shame. 

"Maste-" 

"Silence. Interrupt me and I leave," she snapped. "And I will never tell you what happened." After a few moments she spoke up. "Once Karna was summoned to Chaldea she formed a special bond of the Male Saber Class Servant. They began courting and later he got her pregnant." Bhima had to be restained both physically and verbally, he looked ready to kill. "It was good, until he," Ritsuak glared at Arjuna and covered his head in shame, "poisoned her tea she drank daily with him and killed the twins she was bearing. That was about a month ago." 

"It was obviously for her honor and virtu-" 

"Silence," Ritsuka commanded. "Karna was happy. Happy to have a man who loved her and to bear him a child that they both could love. She was happy to have a brother who she thought hated her; be there for her during her pregnancy. Only to find out she was betrayed by the man who she thought was a good little brother," Ritsuka mocked, making Arjuna sob harder. "Honestly...I should have gotten rid of you the moment you begged me...but for whatever reason Karna believes that you should be given another chance." 

"Mas-" 

"Did I say you could speak on this matter," she snarled. "You are not! Whatever you are given in thusly deserved and so you will suffer through it! Understood?" 

"Yes," he bowed, the other four Pandavas held their tongues, not wanting to make the situation worse. 

"I will be in the control room with Romani. Don't call me unless absolutely necessary," she sighed. Leaving, Arjuna hiccuped and got up. He began to prepare something things meant for KArna as she often requested his presence around this time. 

"What are you doing," Nakula demanded, stopping him from continuing. 

"I serve Karna," Arjuna said simply. 

"She's made you go into servitude," Yudhisthira gaped. 

"No," Arjuna signed. "I did this to myself. She wanted to let bygones be such...but I can't." 

"Arjuna..." 

"Please," he begged. All the rest could do was sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Comment on what you think! What you think will happen next and how you like the progression of the story so far! 
> 
> Later!


	17. Perhaps....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pandavas go to Karna....

Bhima felt dread increase in the pit of his stomach as he walked down the brightly lit halls to the rooms where their sister resided. 

After Master had given them a fair....warning, she had allowed all five of them an unsupervised visit. It would only be the six of them and no one else. 

That in itself was a scary concept. 

Yudhisthira squared his shoulders and knocked firmly on the door, each of them holding their breaths as they waited. 

"Come in," they heard her soft voice say; their hearts pounding as the oldest opened the door. 

They entered silently, coming to a stop when they saw their sister wasn't alone. 

Siegfried was kneeling on the ground, his head in her lap as she gently pet his hair. He was purring and nuzzling into her lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her; his eyes opened lazily and revealed the unnerving cat eyes. They glowed in the angle they could see and bored into their souls; seemingly waiting for the right moment to strike them down. They had no doubt he would be a formidable foe, after all he had taken down Beowulf and Vlad at the same time, just to blow off some steam. 

Arjuna's hand twitched as his arms tightened around her and he nuzzled deeper into her lap; Karna gave a light chuckled before urging him up and pecking on the cheek goodbye. He left without a word, merely glaring at each of the brothers with visible malice, growling as he passed Arjuna. 

Once the door closed, the brothers nearly collapsed in relief. 

"He doesn't bite," she chuckled, patting her lap and ushering them over. They formed a semi-circle around her, keeping a distance away; they didn't want to be near such a broken being-since one of them was the cause. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance as she patted her lap again and none of them came forward; she tried again and none of them budged. "I don't bite either!" 

"We don't deserve your kindness," Yudhisthira breathed, placing his head on the ground, bowing to her. The rest followed and Karna felt a headache forming. "Should any of us be in the place of Arjuna, we would have done the same and killed those children as well. We would not have taken into account the love you felt for them or the love and trust you would have put into us." 

"Can we please not speak about thi-" 

"This needs to be said," Bhima gasped. "Please! Allow us to burden some of the punishment that Arjuna bears!" 

"What have you been telling them Juna," Karna gasped, looking at him with confused eyes. "I never wanted any of that!" 

"I...I didn't ask them to do this," he choked. "This is my burden to bear and mine alone!" 

"You have no burden to bear," Karna sighed sadly, gazing at all of them with melancholy eyes. "I have forgiven you. And the rest of you have done nothing; so why? We are reborn here, been given new life and new opportunities." 

"But traditions-" 

"There is no need to follow traditions here," Karna whispered, she patted her lap; eyes encouraging. Nakula stood up, shuffling over her kneeled down and gingerly placed his head in her lap. He nearly purred at the warm feeling that spread through him as she began to pet his hair. "You can be and do whatever you want. I have done such...me and Siegfried are to be wed once everything has settled down. I would very much enjoy it if you were to be there on the day of my wedding. Solomon has yet to show his face, we have no reading so it will have to bee soon." 

"Why do you want us there at all," Nakula questioned, shifting to look up at her. She seemed like one of those Holy Mother's the Saint's often talked about. Full of compassion and warmth, ever forgiving and ever patient. 

"Why you asked," she quietly chucked at the thought. "Simple. Your my brothers, and though we fought in the past, and we've done horrible things to one another..I still wish to be a big sister to you five."

"You have every right to have us executed or tortured," Yudhisthira quitely reminded, his gaze firmly locked to the ground. "I feel that is the best course of action, and implore you to agree. It is the only way for us to atone..." 

Karna gave another sigh, this one filled with annoyance and gently urged Nakula off her lap. With slight difficulty she stood up and strode over to the oldest Pandava; kneeling down next to him she hugged him tight. He froze in fear but relaxed and began to shake as tears welled up and flowed freely from his eyes; his arms hesitantly wrapped around her. 

Rocking him gently back and forth she began to hum an old tune which her adoptive mother would hum when she had problems sleeping. Slowly but surely the oldest of the Pandavas galemed down and gained his bearings once more, he went ax in here grip. Karna didn't release him, continuing humming and holding him close. 

"I have something to tell you all," Karna murmured, so soft and quite they all strained to listen. "I am pregnant." 

* * *

"I am surprised that she was able to get pregnant again after everything that has happened," Ritsuka murmured as she leaned back against her chair. "But congratulations!"

 "Yes, she was insistent on telling them herself. We argued quite a bit on the subject but I couldn't bear to refuse her," Siegfried sighed. "I want to be apart of this journey this time and I will be the main one to care for her. No exceptions." 

"Well I was going to offer anyways," Ritsuka chuckled giving him a knowing look. "But the Pandavas are set on being her servants, so you might have to deal with them. Because I will leave the decision to her and you know how Karna is." 

"Don't I ever," he chuckled. "But..." 

"I will ensure that nothing happens," Ritsuka assured him. "Now I'm sure you want to get back to Karna so go ahead. I need to have a chat with Romani." 

Siegfried shivered at how she said 'chat', but decided not to get involved lest he want to be on the receiving end of that chat as well. 

* * *

 

Yudhisthira was frozen in shock, tense as a rock and responding to the calls of his name. Very slowly he removed himself from Karna's person and began heaving in breaths as his brain comprehended what he just heard. 

"What," Arjuna weakly gasped as he stared at Karna's thin figure. "Why did you call us here alone! Siegfried should be with you!" 

"Why," she asked, cokcing her head to the side in confusion. 

"To protect you," Bhima explained. 

"From what," she asked with an exasperated sigh. 

"From us of course," Arjuna scoffed. "From me! How could you allow yourself to be in my presence or tolerate my presence after what I did!" 

"First off your my brothers," she began, eyeing them seriously. "Secondly Arjuna. I know you won't make the same mistake again. Because you saw what your actions caused last time; and I trust you." 

"Fool," Sahadeva muttered, relaxing as she drew him into a warm embrace. 

* * *

 LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

"Will you listen to me Romani," Ritsuka moaned as she thrusted herself on his throbbing erection. 

"Hah," he grunted, restraining himself. "I'll think about it." 

"How about I leave right now and leave you like this. Cock hard and straining against the tight pants of the medical uniform," she whispered against his ear, Romani shivering as her hot breath fanned over the sensitive part of his body. 

"Like you would," he growled, thrusting his hips up. Ritsuka choked as a jolt of pleasure went through her. His hand went to her slit, his fingers teasing that special little nub which had her panting like crazy. "Because you would be just as hot and bothered as me." 

"You can go as hard as you want on me if you promise to leave them alone. Then you can take me wherever you want," she gasped as he thrusted deeper into her. 

"Using this to your advantage huh," he grunted, gripping her hips tight. "I don't mind. by god, you blow my mind. I love you," he breathed, before drawing her into a deep kiss. 

"Come one and fuck me hard," She breathed. "Isn't that what you want?" 

"Yes." 

END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE! I have job interview and nerves have been getting to me! I as well have suffered from some insomnia so my brain ish mush. But here you go! Everything should be wrapped up in the next two chapters.


End file.
